


Prove me Wrong

by RodRedRen



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: FTM, M/M, Trans Character, female to male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante, un chico normal y corriente con una vida extraordinaria por delante. ¿Qué le deparará el destino?</p>
<p>Soy un asco haciendo Summaries, lo sé. </p>
<p>Lo que está abriendo este link es bueno, eso sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Ohio siempre estaba extremadamente frío en ésta época del año, siempre cuando hacía un calor extremo por las tardes, el frío de noche y la subsecuente mañana eran heladas. No era extraño verme arropado con más de dos camisas y una sudadera, luchando por llegar a la cafetería que quedaba en el centro de la "ciudad"... Bueno, habían varias, pero ésta era mi favorita: la de estudiantes. Era mi ambiente aunque le tuviese miedo al entablar una conversación con mucha gente de allí... No era porque fuesen mala gente, sino por mi actitud nerviosa. Lo sabía. Era algo patético, pero así era yo.

Al recibir mi hyperturbo, café que solía beber cuando dormía poco -ya fuese por un examen o por insomnio-. Suspire de puro alivio al ver que mi nombre estaba bien escrito en la taza de plástico que contenía el liquido cafeinado. Sí, para mi el asunto del nombre era sumamente serio, los nombres tenían muchísimo poder, eso era indudable... Y tenia otras razones, pero apenas comienza mi historia, ¿Por qué apresurarnos?

Antes de salir de la cafetería me encontré con un muchacho un poco más alto que yo, el cabello lo tenía un poco desarreglado pero de una forma algo tierna, muy adorable. El chico me regaló una sonrisa escueta y soltó un suspiro pequeño, como si le diera vergüenza o miedo hablarme.

— **Hey, me llamo Tyler, ¿Tienes un minuto?** — Wow.... Su voz era absolutamente preciosa, suave, cantarina... Como una lluvia de abril cayendo sobre el techo de una casa.

— **¿Uh? Claro que sí, hombre. Soy Dante, un placer.** —Ofrecí mi mano con educación luego de colgarme mejor el bolso, mano que él tomó y apretó también.— **Dime, ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar? ¿Estás perdido?**

— **No, no estoy perdido, pero sí que me puedes ayudar... Digo, si tú quieres.** — Era tierno, ¿Por qué se ponía así conmigo? Él seguramente era mucho más cool que yo, se le veía a leguas. Yo no era nadie, además.— **Bueno, el asunto es que tengo una banda con un amigo y hoy vamos a tocar más tarde, en el campus... ¿Te gustaría asistir, Dante? Un placer, por cierto.**

— **¿Una banda? Vaya... Si hubiese sabido que me encontraría con una estrella el día de hoy al menos me hubiese peinado un poco mejor.** — Bromeé, él rió con suavidad, éste chico era, sin duda alguna, material perfecto para las chicas Tumblr. — **Claro que iré, hombre, faltaba más... ¿A qué hora será? Mucho gusto, Tyler.**

— **Oh, a las 3:00, tienes bastante tiempo para peinarte.** — Bromeó de vuelta, obligándome a reírme de la manera más vergonzosa posible. Había intentado parecer varonil pero obviamente fallé en el intento de una forma miserable. 

Asentí y solté un suspiro nervioso. Por razones como esas es que no me gusta socializar, ¿Qué pensará de mí? — **Oye, pues sí... Muchas gracias por invitarme, Tyler. Allí estaré.**

— **Genial, igual y quizá luego hagamos algo, por si quieres venir con nosotros. Seguro será algo tranquilo, no somos de fiestear como los de las fraternidades... Bueno, Dante, que tengas un buen día, hombre. No te robo más el tiempo, adiós.** — Me despedí de él con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa, riendo luego por lo bajo cuando el chico desapareció de mi vista. Era adorable ver a bandas así nacer de una idea, y realmente esperaba que tuviesen éxito. Seguro se lo merecían... Pero, por ahora, no podía preocuparme por eso.   
  
Tenía un examen de composición que aprobar.


	2. II

— **Muy bien, muchachos, la corrección de éstos ensayos se hará durante el transcurso de la semana entrante; como sabrán, tengo otros exámenes que evaluar, pero les entregaré sus calificaciones lo más pronto posible. Dante, ¿Puedes quedarte algunos segundos? Para los demás, buen fin de semana y buen inicio de vacaciones para aquellos que no se quedan conmigo en verano.** — Todo el mundo salió corriendo de forma desaforada del salón, y tenían buenas razones... Era el último examen de todo el semestre, ellos tenían piscinadas, fiestas a las que atender... Y yo un concierto, el cual aún no empezaba, y el profesor Dorian era sumamente agradable, por eso me quedaba. — **¿Qué tal la situación de tu familia? Leí que tuviste una recaída y estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me preocupé. Sí, seguiré siendo tu profesor por algunos días más... pero me gustaría pensar que soy tu amigo antes que cualquier epíteto académico. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte con todo lo que necesites.**

— **No, profesor, no se preocupe... Estoy bien y estaré bien mientras ellos estén lejos.** — Sonreí de forma hipócrita... y cómo odiaba hacer eso. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir? Sí, fingir que era un hombre fuerte, como los estatutos sociales declaraban que debía ser. — **Ahora... ¿Necesitaba algo más?**

— **Oh, no... Sólo era eso, pero ya sabes. Cuando necesites algo, no importa lo que sea, aquí estoy para ayudarte y apoyarte. Por cierto, tuve tiempo de leer tu escrito y... Vaya, no tengo que leerlo completo para decirte que está para un sobresaliente. De verdad. Mantente en contacto, muchacho. Ten unas buenas vacaciones.**

— **Así será, profesor, aun le debo un café, lo recuerdo. Antes de que se vaya, iremos a beberlo. Sé de una buena cafetería y... yo invito.** — Sonreí con suavidad, despidiéndome del profesor que había sido como un padre para mi por dos semestres. Salí de la facultad caminando hasta el subway más cercano, aun tenía tiempo para comprar el almuerzo e ir al parque del campus, y así lo hice. Después de un sandwich de salmón ahumado, un té frío y una caminata, estuve sentado en uno de los sitios más vacíos del campo verde, mirando a los demás a mi alrededor. Cerré los ojos y me acosté en el césped, descansando y digiriendo la comida que acaba de comer hasta que el concierto comenzara. Debía por lo menos descansar un poco la comida para no terminar vomitando nada, no quería causar una segunda mala impresión, menos durante un concierto. Luego todos me mirarían raro y... No. Mejor descansaba. Dejé mi mano derecha acariciar mi mentón, debía afeitarme aunque fuese un poco, pero no... No quería. Querer y deber no es lo mismo, ¿O sí? Después de todo tenía todas unas vacaciones de no hacer nada por delante... Y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que alguien, o algo, le hacía sombra al sol y le daba un pequeño respiro del brillo a mis parpados. 

— **¡Hey, Dante! Creí que no vendrías.** — Exclamó Tyler de forma bonachona, quien al parecer había llegado. Suponía yo que era para verme entre ese río de gente que poblaba el pequeño -no tan pequeño- campo. Me levanté, reposando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos apoyados en el suelo, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. No estaba preparado para eso. Me acaricié un poco el cabello, gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

— **¡Hey! ¿Por qué no vendría? Te dije que lo haría, además siento curiosidad por saber qué estilo de música es la de tu famosa banda.** — Indiqué mientras me incorporaba lentamente, mirando ahora que Tyler estaba acompañado por un chico igual de alto que el vocalista, con ojos amables, sonrisa alegre y el cabello desarreglado. 

— **Pfffft. Por cierto, él es Josh, mi mejor amigo y baterista de la banda. Josh, él es Dante, el chico del que te hablé hoy temprano.** — ¡Chico! Eso me hizo sonreír de forma estúpida, y por primera vez no me importó si se daban cuenta o no.

— **Un placer, Josh. Soy... Bah, seguramente Tyler te lo dijo.** — Respondí de forma chistosa para que rieran un poco, apretando la mano del baterista con firmeza, agradandome la manera en la que reían ambos... Por mí. — **Entonces, ¿Ustedes dos son la banda?**

— **¿Esperabas a otras 19 personas más?** — Dijo como si aquello fuese un chiste, y el chico que apenas conocía se rió, confirmandome mis sospechas. Miré al más pequeño de los dos, esperando que me explicase el chiste, y el mismo se golpeó la frente con suavidad, volviendo a reír, pero apenado. — **Nuestra banda se llama Twenty One Pilots, Josh y yo somos dos, ¿Dónde están los que faltan? A la gente le parece chistoso.** — Murmuró el chico algo nervioso, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que reír bajo, haciendo que el otro sonriera un poquito más luego. — **Bueno, hombre, es casi hora de empezar y debemos arreglar todo. Gracias por venir, esperamos que te guste, de verdad.**

— **Yo también espero lo mismo, porque si no me voy. Vayan, sé que lo harán bien. No sé cómo, pero lo sé.** — Comenté con una sonrisa pequeña, negando con suavidad por lo estúpido de mi chiste. Quizás abusaba de ese gesto. Se fueron y, más pronto que tarde, el concierto dio inicio, dejandome tonto por la cantidad de energía que esas dos personas que conocí hace momentos aportaban. Muchos estaban sentados como yo, pero pronto estuve moviendo de un lado a otro, sonriendo de lado mientras disfrutaba de la esencia de la música, perdiendome en los acordes que Tyler generaba con su piano y los golpeteos de Josh en su batería.

En una hora más o menos -No sé decir con exactitud, el tiempo pasó volando para mi- un chico se acercó a mi, desviando mis pensamientos que sintetizaba en mi psique. Tenía un corte de cabello chistoso, y sin duda se veía agradable.

— **Hey, los muchachos me dijeron que te busque... ¿Eres Dante, no? Soy Mark, ayudo a los niños esos.**

— **Sí, soy el mismo. ¿Los ayudas? Vaya..**.— Me levanté y me sacudí un poco el pantalón, intentando no ponerme nervioso por la situación ¿Por qué me querían allá? No lo entendía...  Pero me emocionaba mucho, ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Tyler me atraía un poco. El chico llamado Mark me guió por el "backstage", que no era más que un pequeño cuarto con una ventana con vista hacia el campo verde en el que había estado. 

— **¡Hey, Dante! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó?** — Preguntó Tyler, quien portaba sólo su pantalón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cómo no ponerme nervioso? Quizá se me fueron un poco los ojos.

— **¡Claro que sí me gustó! ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? La segunda canción que tocaron fue mi favorita, ¿Cómo se llama?** — Saludé a Josh con la mano, parecía estar con una chica... Chica a la que no pude ponerle rostro, pues estaba de espaldas. Choqué luego la mano con Tyler, dandole el abrazo con palmada tradicional. No me importaba llenarme de sudor. Y Tyler estaba más que energico, por lo que no podía negarle aquello. 

— **Esa era Holding on to You, qué bueno que te haya gustado. Ah, por cierto, mira, la chica que está con Josh es su novia, se llama Gemma... Y, no lo recuerdo ahora, pero el apellido es italiano.**

No. No podía ser... Ahora entiendo por qué su cabello se me hacía tan familiar...

No puede ser que mi hermana, una de las personas que quería evitar por el resto de mi vida, fuese la novia de Josh y estuviese aquí...

Tres años. Tres malditos años después de haber huido de esa casa, de obtener un nuevo nombre, de hacer una vida nueva lejos de mi familia, el pasado venía a perseguirme. Sentía que todo se hacía borroso y daba vueltas. El estómago se me había llenado de un vacío increíble y yo no sabía qué hacer. 

En ese momento ni sabía moverme.

Maldición.

 

 

 

 


	3. III

Tyler pareció darse cuenta pues me apartó un poco y me miró con un gesto extraño... No me lo había -ni me lo habría- esperado. 

— **¿Qué pasa, Dan? Digo, Dante, No sé si puedo llamarte Dan. Demonios... Ven, vamos. Estás pálido y aquí dentro hace mucho calor...** — Me guió por los pasillos, excusandose con Mark y pidiendole algo que no pude identificar porque no podía escuchar, había un ruido, un pitido, como el sonido de una turbina de avión encendida. Se veía claramente en su rostro que estaba preocupado, eso sí pude identificar, y se me hizo tierno casi. Si supieran cuantas veces tenía ataques de ansiedad no se sorprenderían ni se preocuparían tanto... 

Al final llegamos a la parte trasera, o eso me pareció, del edificio. — **¿Qué pasa, Dante?** — Mark llegó después de unos segundos con el objeto en mano, parecía un Gatorade. Se lo entregó a Tyler y, luego, al ver que no necesitaba más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dándonos privacidad. Él también estaba preocupado, al parecer.— ¿Un abrazo sería contraproducente, cierto? Dios, Dante, estás pálido... 

— **Ty---Tyler... Dios... No... No es justo... Yo... No...** — Ahora balbuceaba, pues no sabía exactamente qué decir. No sabía hablar, aunque por ahora formaba monosílabos. No era normal que yo tuviese tanto tiempo huyendo de algo y que ese algo viniera a moderme el trasero como un amante mal pagado. Tyler comenzó a echarme un poco de aire con las manos, dándose cuenta de que tenía el recipiente lleno en la mano. Lo abrió y me lo pasó, mirándome con desconfianza. No me creía capaz de beber sin que me tirase todo eso encima... Y estaba en lo cierto.— **Tyler, no... Por... Por favor... Déjame ir... Yo...**

— **¿Dejarte ir? Jamás. No dejaría a un amigo así... ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? Por favor, dime... Dime y te ayudaré, lo prometo.** — Rogó el muchacho con ojos de cachorro, y estos no se veían artificiales... O eso creía. — **Vamos, Dante... Dime qué pasa, no tienes por qué guardarte nada... Estoy aquí para quedarme.**

— **Tyler... Dios, Tyler... E-Esa chica es mi hermana, yo...**

— **¿¡Tu hermana!? Oh... Lo siento que no te deje ni terminar, pero... No me lo imaginaba. Tiene que ser malo, por supuesto... Digo, por algo te pusiste así. Bebe. Bebe y vamos a algún sitio, el que quieras.** — Tomó mi brazo con suavidad, timido casi, no quería mucho contacto físico en ese momento... pero por lo menos no hiperventilaba.

Caminamos un poco, lentamente porque no podía más, hasta llegar a uno de los bancos del jardín botánico de la universidad, sentándonos allí antes de que yo comenzase a hablar luego de un largo rato. — **Tyler... Sí, es mi hermana. Yo... Tengo mucho tiempo huyendo de mi familia, de su recuerdo, realmente. Hice... Hice algo malo, al menos para ellos, y ahora no quiero saber de sus reacciones al respecto. No sería lo mismo, mi vida volvería a ser igual y no quiero volver a lo mismo, Tyler. Por algo me mudé, por algo estudio donde estudio... Estar a kilómetros de ellos me hace sentir seguro. No sé si mi hermana les dirá y tampoco quiero arriesgar la suerte. Quizás no, pero... ¿Quién dice que no? ¿Quién me da la seguridad, eh? Tyler, para ellos yo he ofendido a Dios y no quiero saber las consecuencias que eso podría traer. No he terminado la universidad y un trabajo no me va a servir para pagarme el último año de universidad y el sitio en donde vivo... Mejor es quedarme tranquilo y no tentar a la suerte. Tyler, estoy aterrado... no sé qué hacer...**

 **— **Dios, Dante... No sabía que eso era así... Y lo siento, de verdad, pero... Quizás hacer las paces con tu pasado sería lo indicado. Digo, no tiene porqué ser ahora, pero igual y algún día serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Suena hipócrita que te lo diga yo, pero ayudar a otros es más fácil que ayudarse a uno mismo la mayoría de las veces. Triste pero cierto. No dejaré que te pase nada, somos amigos y los amigos están para cuidarse las espaldas y ayudarse en los momentos difíciles... en los verdaderos momentos difíciles. Éste es uno, y si quieres ir a enfrentar a tu hermana, independientemente de lo que pase, estaré allí para sostenerte. No sabemos si se dará cuenta de que eres tú o no, ¿Sabes? Nada es seguro... Al menos por lo que me dices. Sé que si hago preguntas ahora no me responderás, pero... Todo a su momento. No voy a presionarte. Sé que... no es bueno.****

 **

— **No sé qué decirte, Tyler. Yo... Ugh.** —Bufé de forma exagerada, pues la verdad no sabía qué hacer, Tyler me había dejado sin palabras...

— **No tienes que decir nada, Dante. Sabes que... Quizás unas palabras puedan suplir la explicación de un gesto, pero un gesto jamás podrá ser suplido por un millón de palabras. Aquí estoy para ti, para bien o para mal. Apenas nos conocemos, pero sé lo que se siente querer huir de todo lo que te hace daño, correr de los perros de Tíndalos hasta perder tu respiración y que los pulmones te ardan... Sé qué es eso.**

— **Tyler, Dios... Tengo que explicarte aunque sea un poco... Yo... Demonios, no puedes ser así...** — Murmuré algo nervioso, pues que fuese tan bueno conmigo me daba a pensar dos cosas... Una, era un mentiroso y se lo diría a todo el mundo, dos, de verdad quería ayudarme. Suspiré y me inflé de valor, y sin voltear a mirarle le respondí con un susurro tembloroso.— **¿Sabes qué significa ser trans? Yo... Tyler, yo soy trans... Llevo tres años casi en tratamiento hormonal y mi familia no lo sabe. Hace tres años que me escondo detrás de la excusa de no tener tiempo y se me acaban las ideas. Ya no sé cómo decir que no puedo verlos por el resto de mi vida y... Y que mi hermana esté aquí lo prueba. Que mi hermana sea la novia de Josh, y que Josh sea el mejor amigo de mi amigo... Tyler, me voy a volver loco. Esto debe ser un castigo divino.**

— **¿Eres trans, Dante? Eso es tan, tan, tan GENIAL. Por Dios, ¿cómo iba a ser un castigo divino ser como tú? Simplemente eres distinto y ya, Dios pone muchas pruebas y ésta es una de esas... Y significa que eres tan fuerte que puedes con ella y mucho más. Hombre, ahora te tengo muchísimo más respeto... Y yo pensé que ser gay era un motivo para morirse.**

— **¿Eres gay? Esto parece una conversación de dos poetas en un club suicida, Tyler... _Me alegro de haberte conocido hoy._**

De pronto, el sol brillaba un poco más y mis sonrisas se relajaban. 

Mis huesos ya no pesaban tanto.

 

**


	4. IV

— **Vamos entonces, ¿No?** — Preguntó Tyler luego de hablar unos minutos más, él se había cerciorado de que yo estuviese cómodo con la decisión, por supuesto. Tampoco me iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quería, por supuesto. Respiré hondo y asentí, regalándole una sonrisa cómoda… o casi cómoda.

Iba a enfrentar a mi hermana.

Me acomodé un poco la camisa y consecuentemente el binder que apretaba mi pecho y lo ponía en su lugar. No tenía mucho, el tratamiento hormonal había cambiado mucho mi cuerpo… y para bien. Cuando comencé me sentía un poco… mal por los resultados que veía, siendo pocos, obviamente estaba desesperado… Pero en tres años logré cambiar muchísimo; ahora hasta me salía barba, el pelo por todo el cuerpo era mucho más grueso y abundante, mi espalda se había ensanchado y mi voz… Bah, para qué hablar de ella, si era lo que me separaba de ser un niño puberto de ser un hombre, de más está decir que era muchísimo más gruesa.

— **Vamos… Estoy listo, sí. Vamos a ver qué pasa… Tyler, yo… Muchas gracias por aguantar eso de hace un rato, no todos lo hacen.—** Dije de forma honesta, pasándome la mano por el cabello de forma suave, disfrutando del viento que hacía cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar. Era cálido, pero no llegaba a ser asfixiante… ¿O quizás era el sentimiento de tener a Tyler a un lado lo que me sobrecogía? No lo sabría identificar. Tyler me pasó su brazo derecho por mis hombros y me regaló una sonrisa tierna, negando con el rostro… éste hombre tenía que ser un ángel.

— **No hay problema, para eso somos los amigos, ¿No? Ya te lo dije… Voy a estar allí, sé… o más o menos sé qué sientes. No hay que preocuparse, hombre.—** Dijo el muchacho bonachón, guiándome hacia las afueras del campus, al parecer todos se habían ido… O, sí, se habían ido. Tyler había recibido un mensaje mientras hablábamos y Mark había dicho que estaban todos en su casa, que podíamos ir cuando me sintiera mejor… Y me sentía perteneciente a algo por primera vez, sentía que tenía un círculo de gente directa, de gente real… Y ya no me mortificaba tanto el pensar que mi familia alguna vez vendría a dañarme la vida como ya lo había durante 19 años.

— **Ven, Tyler, por aquí está mi auto. Oh… Igualmente, muchísimas gracias. No es normal… Ya sabes, encontrar a alguien que te entienda, soy el último que habla el idioma de la empatía… O eso pensaba antes de conocerte, la verdad.—** Comenté antes de hacer una mueca, quitándole los seguros al auto. No era uno demasiado caro, pero tampoco era un cacharro. Me subí al asiento del piloto y esperé que Tyler se subiera en el del piloto, encendiendo el motor antes de acelerar. Ese auto era perfecto para mí, o eso decía la gente que me rodeaba. Lo cierto es que… Sí. Rojo, espacioso, con aspecto rudo pero interior cómodo… Era yo en un auto.

 

Un rato después, al llegar a la casa de Mark, con las instrucciones de Tyler, aparqué el auto y me preparé mentalmente para el suceso que tendría lugar en cuestión de segundos. Mi hermana estaba allí y tenía que ver si ella me reconocía o no, cosa que me causaba una ansiedad horrible, pero la mantenía, por ahora, bajo control. Entramos a la casa y fuimos recibidos por Mark, quien al parecer había estado mordiéndose las uñas por saber cómo estaba yo… Me alegró saberlo, pues en ese momento me pareció algo real.

— **¡Dante, Tyler! Al fin llegaron… ¿Qué hacían sin mi? Mira, Dante, él es mi mejor amigo, espero que lo sepas y no intentes robármelo.** — Dijo Josh de una forma chistosa, obligándome a girar los ojos y soltar una pequeña carcajada, una no muy fuerte porque no quería ser escandaloso. Nos abrazamos y caímos en una conversación de la que no saldríamos pronto, pero me había dicho que Gemma estaba arreglándose, pues al parecer había sudado mucho y necesitaba cambiarse, además de darse un baño. Rápidamente me terminé mi gatorade, preguntando dónde había una basura para alejarme unos minutos y recapacitar mi decisión. Tyler, por supuesto, me siguió.

— **Siempre está la posibilidad de que no sea tu hermana, Dan… lo sabes, ¿No? Tranquilo, todo estará bien… Todo, Dan. Aquí estoy yo para evitar que te vuelvan a hacer algo. Mark también, y te apuesto que Josh nunca estaría sin mi, y viceversa.** — Me aseguró Tyler, dándome unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, acomodándose un poco la camisa que traía. El pobre aun seguía sudado, con la misma ropa, y no creía que se fuese a cambiar mientras siguiera con la diatriba de estar frente a mi hermana después de tanto tiempo.

— **Ya, lo sé… Bueno, creo que llegó el momento, ¿No? Ya no puedo escapar… No quiero escapar. Que sea lo que Dios quiera… Si esto ha de ser otra prueba, que así sea...** — De pronto me vi envuelto en un par de brazos, mi rostro quedando entre el cuello y el hombro de Tyler. Me estaba abrazando. Le devolví el abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa y acaricie su espalda para así disminuir mis nervios. Me sentía como en casa.

— **Vamos, tigre, tú puedes hacerlo. Agarra un vaso, sirve agua y bebe eso antes de ir a que me acompañes a cambiarme, Dios sabe cuántas horas puede tardarse ella pintándose… Bueno, horas no, quizás exagero un poco, pero es algo así.** — Dijo en tono chistoso antes de hacerme tomar el vaso, llenarlo del líquido incoloro y así llevarme hacia arriba. Tyler al parecer se había quedado a dormir con Mark, y tenía ropa allí.

Prefiero no explicar más y saltarme la parte en la que se me fueron, de nuevo, los ojos al ver a Tyler luego de bañarse sólo con una toalla encima.  Vaya pecado, iba a parar en alguno de los círculos del infierno, y no precisamente por avaricioso… No podía tampoco pecar de lujuria, pues Tyler era demasiado adorable como para eso. Quizá sería por admiración, o por miedoso.

Quizá la última fuese la más acertada, aunque no hubiese un circulo para los que eran como yo, lo suficientemente miedosos como para no tomar el primer paso. Igual, qué demonios, teníamos sólo un día de conocernos, el tiempo era caprichoso, sí, pero aun así debía mantener las alertas encendidas.

Así pues bajamos, mi hermana estaba allí ésta vez. Me acerqué lentamente, Tyler flanqueándome, y saludé a la chica con el cabello colorido, mostrando una sonrisa escueta.

— **Err…** **¡Hola! Me llamo Dante, tú debes ser Gemma, la novia de Josh. Un placer.**


	5. V

— **Ah, un nuevo amigo**.— Saludó Gemma con gesto bonachón, estirando la mano hacia mi... La que no estaba amarrada a la pierna de Josh. Estreché su mano con esa misma pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y le lancé una mirada de reojo a Tyler, quien parecía un poco más relajado... Todavía no me consideraba fuera de la zona de peligro. — **¿Cómo conociste a estos dos locos? Siéntate, siéntense los dos, por Dios. Hay mucho espacio por aquí.** — Nos señaló el sofá entero, y Tyler se sentó a mi diestra, dejando uno de sus brazos en el respaldar del sillón, justo detrás de mis hombros. — **Entonces... Dante, ¿No? Tu cara se me hace extrañamente conocida...**

Sentí cómo Tyler se tensó a mi lado, yo estaba como una de las tantas cuerdas del arco de un violín.

— **A---Ah... ¿Sí? ¿De... Dónde?** — Dije con el nudo más grande posible en la garganta, como si me hubiesen amarrado una soga de aquellas con las que atan a un buque a un puerto. Mis manos sudaban frío y ahora, estaba seguro, si las levantaba de mis piernas iban a temblar.

— **Um... No lo sé, ¿No nos vimos en el concierto? Estoy segura de que nos miramos aunque fuese una vez.** — Dijo con un tono algo dubitatibo y yo respiré de nuevo. No había mencionado nada de su "hermana"... Estaba sano y salvo. Qué bueno era, por fin, no sentirme ligado a nadie.

— **Ah... Pues, creo que sí, también recuerdo haberte mirado un par de veces, el cabello más que todo... Sin dudas son un par ustedes dos...** — Y esa fue una afirmación algo incómoda, pues se veía que aún estaba nervioso y que sudaba miedo, pero por fin estaban pasando aquellas reacciones adversas. Por fin podía estar seguro... Por fin.

— **Nos conocimos luego de que Josh comenzara a tintarse, yo le seguí el camino... Y aquí estamos, los dos somos un arcoiris andante.** — La femina bromeo, haciéndome sonreír de lado, añorando... Quizás añorando esos cuentos inocentes, "familiares", que solían poblar la casa que era dueña de mi infancia. Solamente eso podría extrañar, de resto, todo era sombras.

El tiempo pasó y, honestamente, nunca me di cuenta. Al ver mi reloj de muñeca me puse nervioso...

Vergil.

Me levanté de golpe y comencé a despedirme de todos, prometiendole a Gemma que quizás me pensaría el salir a tomarnos un café, me había dicho que Tyler necesitaba a alguien en su vida y quizás yo podría ser ese alguien... Así que mi hermana no era tan cerrada como mi familia, ¿Qué habría pasado? No me podía ni imaginar qué le había hecho cambiar... Pero no podía intentarlo, el tiempo apremiaba. Tyler se dio cuenta de mi prisa y, junto a Mark, me detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

— **¡Ey! Dan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la prisa? No es tan tar---Bueno, sí, es tarde pero... Son vacaciones, ¿no? Así nos dijeron en rectorado, y...**

— **Ty, de verdad me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer... Y esas cosas no pueden esperar. Tienen mi número, hicieron un grupo conmigo, prometo avisarles cuando esté libre para así salir un rato de nuevo, ¿Si? Y así puedan conocer a mi hijo.** — Y con eso salí corriendo para que no me detuvieran, pues era mi única forma de escapar. Me metí en mi auto y puse los seguros, acomodandome la camisa -y el binder- antes de encender el auto y manejar lentamente y con mucha seguridad hasta el conjunto residencial de estudiantes en el que vivía. No era grande ni lujoso, pero era mi propio apartamento, con reglas lo suficientemente flexibles como para disfrutar vivir allí.

Al llegar, bajé del auto y lo dejé bien asegurado, acomodandole el tranca palanca y luego un tranca volante, así no podrían llevarselo ni queriendo. Era un "vecindario" seguro, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? Subí a mi piso, el número 5, y entre a mi departamento, siendo recibido por una pequeña bola de grasa y pelos cortos beige:

Mi hijo, Vergil. Mi perro.

Era un pug, un pug que aún no cumplía un año de vivir conmigo. Lo recogí en un refugio, su madre y casi todos sus hermanos habían muerto porque alguien muy irresponsable y estúpido los enveneno, y sólo él y otro hermanito habían sobrevivido. De más está decir que estaba muy feliz conmigo.

De un momento a otro, mientras acariciaba y saludaba al pequeño can, me llegó un mensaje. lo supe pues el teléfono vibro en mi pantalón

"De: Tyler

 _Oye, no me dijiste que tenías un hijo, ¿Ya llegaste a casa? Maneja con cuidado, por favor._ "

Solté una pequeña carcajada y le tomé una foto al pug, quién me miraba con la lengua afuera y el hocico abierto. Se veía algo "acalorado". Luego de mandar la foto, comencé a escribir

" _Él es mi hijo, Vergil, tiene menos de un año y es una preciosura. No llora, hace pocos desastres y se porta bien la mayoría de las veces._ "

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y le puse comida y agua, quitandome el binder antes de suspirar, el tórax solía dolerme un poco... Pero para ser un "hombre de verdad" se debían de hacer muchos sacrificios.

"De: Tyler

_Es precioso! :o ¿Cuándo salimos? Para conocerlo, ya tu no me interesas._

_Nah, mentira lol era broma, pero si quiero conocer a tu descendencia._ "

" _El domingo te parece bien? Así podemos pasar por la cafetería, dejare que me compres el café._ "

"De: Tyler

 _Trato hecho. Duerme bien, chico fuerte. Descansa. ;)_ "


	6. VI

Me encontraba jugando con Vergil, quien estaba en mi regazo, mientras miraba a Tyler, quién había llegado para acompañarme un rato en mi casa. Vergil aún le gruñía, después de un mes y medio, casi dos, de haberlo conocido, pues se sentía celoso, me imagino que eólica cachorro pensaba que Tyler me alejaría de él, cosa que no era posible. Tyler había sufrido varios altercados por mi mascota: camisas y pantalones rotos, zapatos llenos de pipí y algunas mordidas inofensivas. Tyler no le gustaba. Yo me reía las primeras veces porque era chistoso, pero ahora dejaba de gustarme a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Más que todo porque Tyler y yo, quiera aceptarlo o no, teníamos "algo". No le pondría otro nombre, pues ambos... Creo que ambos sabíamos que uno gustaba del otro mientras pasaban los días pero ninguno de los dos había hecho algo por decirlo o demostrarlo de una manera... "estándar". Simples roces, abrazos, palabras... Nada más. No me molestaba, me gustaba más bien. No me angustiaba pues me parecía que ir lento era algo que debíamos hacer, él tenía trabajo que hacer y pocas veces teníamos tiempo pleno para nosotros, me había invitado, eso sí, para ir a Japón con ellos si quería, y se veía en la mirada del muchacho que le hacia ilusión verme allí con él, apoyandolo, y...

— **Hey, Danny**.— Levanté la vista del pug a él y ladee el rostro, haciéndole ver que tenía mi completa atención... Se veía nervioso. — **¿Por qué no vamos a un café?** — Alce una ceja y lo pensé, asintiendo después de unos minutos evaluando la situación. ¿Qué le pasaría? Tampoco quería husmear para saber, así que no mencioné nada. Me levanté del sillón con el pug en un brazo y le ofrecí la mano para que se levantase, Vergil no hizo nada. Por primera vez.

— **Claro, déjame dejarle comida y agua a Vergil y vamos, ¿te parece? Ya está pasada la hora de su siesta.**

— **Pobre niño, duerme más que un recién nacido.**

— **¡Ey! Déjalo ser una bola floja de grasa y pelo, así él es feliz.** — Dejé al can en el suelo y me dirigí al cuarto, poniéndome una de las sudaderas que le había robado a Tyler. Eso había sido casi que algo normal en nosotros, Tyler solía usar algunas camisas mías, y yo, friolento, le quitaba algunas sudaderas.

Pronto estuvimos fuera del conjunto residencial, caminando por la acera mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales: ellos estaban a punto de comenzar a grabar otro disco y la verdad era que estaba más emocionado yo que Tyler cuando me enseñaba en piano, guitarra o uke las canciones que tenía pensadas. Además hablamos del viaje a Japón, Tyler me recordó que quería que viniera... Y ya yo tenía el pasaje, lo había hablado con Josh y todo para hacerle una broma a Tyler, pues le había dicho que no iba a poder ir por no tener dinero. Al llegar a la cafetería Tyler me dijo que me sentara en una mesa, cosa que yo cumplí. Ya él sabía qué quería yo: un chocolate caliente. Las tardes cada vez comenzaban a tener más viento y el otoño se acercaba... No tanto, pero sí estaba cerca. Me acomodé en la mesa cuando lo vi venir y le sonreí, tomando mi vaso de su mano.

Rápidamente él sacó un lapicero y comenzó a dibujar en la servilleta. Primero fue un esqueleto -o eso parecía- y luego un pequeño hombrecito con cuernos, que era yo -suponía-. Me lo enseñó completo y yo solté una pequeña risa, negando. Le pedí la misma servilleta con el lapicero y escribí sobre mi muñeco, más que todo por seguir el ambiente de broma con nuestras "insinuaciones" en broma-no-broma.

" _El viajero infernal quiere a Huesos_ "

Se la pasé de nuevo y con una sonrisa satisfecha -y algo nerviosa- bebi de mi chocolate, disfrutando de lo tibio que se había puesto ya. Tyler me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó un poco de su café, y comenzó a escribir como loco, haciendo otro dibujo... Dibujo que, ésta vez, no me dejó ver hasta que termino.

Eran los dos mismos muñecos con los mismos gestos, pero ésta vez sus manos estaban juntas.

" _Huesos también quiere al Viajero Infernal. ¿Al Viajero le gustaría ser el novio de Huesos?_ "

¿Novio?

Ahi comencé a balbucear, pues honestamente... ¿Cómo correspondía ese gesto? No tenía ni idea de qué decir o hacer aunque la respuesta fuese un sí. Un sí por si solo era vacío, no tenía esencia, y no quería ser tan vacío. Rápidamente revisé mi biblioteca mental, buscando alguna frase que pudiera decir, y le quite el papel y el lapicero de nuevo, buscando un sitio vacío en la servilleta para así escribir.

" _Con un beso sabrás todo lo que el Viajero Infernal ha callado._ "

Por supuesto que me sonroje por tal atrevimiento, no era común en mi ser tan directo, pero aún así lo hice, aún así lo deseaba... Le pasé la nota a Tyler y éste sonrio, si eso era posible, aún más. Se inclinó un poco en la mesa, tomó mi menton y dejó que nuestros labios se encontrasen en cuestión de segundos. No fue nada urgente ni rápido, ni violento o fuerte. Un beso suave, como el de dos amantes que se encontraban en el regocijo de tenerse el uno al otro. Un pequeño sonido vergonzoso salió de mi garganta, pero no importó.

Éramos algo. Sin comillas.

Tyler se separó lentamente, mirándome con una miriada de sentimientos en sus ojos. Ambos estábamos igual, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo expresar la alegría, el sentimiento que nos sobrecogia el pecho y nos hacía sentir más tibios que tomandonos algún líquido caliente.

Nos perdimos en nuestros ojos y, así sin más, pasaron los minutos. El silencio no fue incómodo, para nada, después de todo... Los ojos eran la ventana al alma, ¿no?

" _Huesos quiere al Viajero Infernal_ ", decía la nota. Nota que guardé en mi bolsillo y atesore en mi corazón.

 

Me esperaban los mejores meses de mi vida.


	7. VII

— **Dante, son las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿Qué pas----? ¿¡Estás llorando!? ¿Qué pasó? Voy, ¡No te muevas!** — Escuché cómo las sábanas se movían y rozaban entre sí, y posteriormente cómo se abría una puerta. Yo dejé el teléfono en la almohada y seguí sollozando en silencio, negandome a creer el sueño que acababa de tener. No importaba nada el compartirlo, no, lo importante era que alguien estuviese allí para mi... Y prefería a Tyler antes que Josh o Mark, Josh despertaria a Gemma seguramente y Mark... Bueno, Mark era un buen amigo, pero no tanto como para eso. Pronto escuché cómo tocaban la puerta de la habitación de hotel, obligandome a levantarme para dejarle entrar. Tyler, apenas al ver que la puerta se abría, se lanzó hacia mi para darme un abrazo, envolviendome en su cuerpo tibio. Cerro la puerta y me obligó a retroceder hasta llegar a la cama, donde él se sentó y me atrajo a su regazo. Yo estaba sobre él, aún llorando, esperando que se me pasase pronto aquel trauma. — **Shhh... Ya estoy aquí... Ya estoy aquí... ¿Fue una pesadilla? Nada de eso es real... Mira... Tú eres hermoso, estás guapo, todos están contigo y yo estoy aquí... Llora, llora todo lo que quieras, pero no te angusties... Todo irá mejor, lo sabes...** — Murmuro en mi oído, acariciando mi espalda con mucha suavidad mientras yo temblaba. Muchas veces solía tener pesadillas, las mismas involucraban a mi familia, como siempre, y es de imaginar que sus palabras no eran nunca de aliento. Siempre eran violentos, y no precisamente con sus miembros. Solté un suspiro tembloroso y me dejé hacer, permitiendo que mi algo cantase para mi hasta quedarme dormido, con Vergil a nuestros pies.

Me desperté por un grito, y pronto supe por qué había sido pues Vergil gruñía. Gire los ojos y me levanté, tomando al perro y regañandolo allí mismo, ya estaba harto.

— **Vergil, ¡Ya basta! No se le hace eso a Tyler, te lo digo por enesima vez. Él también, en todo caso, es tu papá. Hoy duermes en tu cama, por malcriado.** — Dicho esto, deje al perro en el suelo y me subí de nuevo a la cama, y posteriormente reposando en el pecho de Tyler, quien reía levemente ahora. No le había mordido duro, era sólo que le había asustado.

— **Buenos días, Danny... ¿Mejor hoy? Recuerda que no podemos dormir mucho, vamos a visitar Osaka y luego tenemos un show...** — Gruñí bajo las sábanas y suspire, alzando un poco la cabeza, Tyler sonreía... Y decidí que quería eso por el resto de mi vida, despertar y verle allí, a mi lado, durmiendo o viéndome... Cualquiera de las dos era válida. — **Hola, príncipe... ¿Nos acomodamos entonces? Recomendaría pedir una habitación para los dos, ¿Sería un aprovechado desalmado si lo hiciera en parte por querer evitar que tengas pesadillas?**

— **No me molestaria que así fuese, la verdad. Ahora... deja de provocarme el quedarme en la cama y vamos a arreglarnos, hay una región que visitar.**

El baño fue por turnos, y al estar listos salimos del hotel con todos, hasta con Gemma y Vergil, a quien dejaríamos en una guardería por el día, ya que se cansaría pronto de hacer turismo, era muy flojo, pequeño y gordo como para caminar más de quinientos metros.

Así pues hicimos turismo por Osaka, visitando tienditas de comida y de souvenirs, grabando todo tipo de cosas, al igual que tomandonos fotos con todas las cosas curiosas que veíamos. Al vocalista le pareció sorprendente el ver una bolsa con botanas que tenían sabor a camarón, bolsa que se compró y devoró en cuestión de segundos. En Estados Unidos comer "buenos mariscos" era caro, pero aquí, no.

Llegado el momento nos separamos, a Josh le dio de todo no poder disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amigo, pero prometi volver a traerselo intacto lo más pronto que pudiera.

Una vez estuvimos solos, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos por un bulevar, disfrutando de todos los colores que aquella tierra oriental nos ofrecía. Entramos a una tienda de comics y manga, y allí perdimos el control. Probabamos todo lo que veíamos, lo tocabamos todo y más de una vez llegué a pensar que nos echarían del local, pero jamás lo hicieron.

Terminamos en un café, pidiendo una mesa y un par de tazas de té verde y miel, nada demasiado rebuscado. Al ser abandonados por el mesero, comenzó la charla.

— **¿Qué tal Japón, baby boy?** — Pregunté haciendo uso del sobrenombre de Josh para Tyler mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano sobre la mesa, sonriendo de lado, medio socarron... Me gustaba tener ese tipo de libertades con él.

— **Josh, sal de ese cuerpo y devuelveme a mi príncipe.** — Dijo legible girar los ojos y sonreirme de vuelta, se veía relajado, tranquilo y sereno. El sol, la puesta del astro, brillaba sobre la ventana, haciendo que en la mejilla de Tyler se reflejase un arcoiris precioso... La naturaleza tenía que amarlo, tan empatico y sensible... — **Siempre me ha parecido un país interesante, siempre... y estar tocando hoy en Osaka es un sueño hecho realidad. Danny, nunca pensé que esto llegaría.**

— **Oh, vamos, no ibas a tocar en garajes o gimnasios por el resto de tu vida, Ty... sabes que su música es buena, sabes que tus letras son buenas... ¿Por qué merecerían menos que esto? Y eso que todavía les falta. Cada día me siento más orgulloso de tener a un novio tan... tan tú, Tyler.** — Me encogí de hombros y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa honesta, a la que él correspondió antes de acariciarme la mejilla... sabía que no se lo creía del todo, pero así como él me había hecho creer con Lovely...

 

_Yo le haría creer que su talento era digno de todo el éxito del mundo._

— **¿Cómo no amarte, Danny?**

— **Esa es la pregunta que me hago yo todos los días, Ty. Es increíble que haya gente que no lo haga.** — Bromee antes de hacerme a un lado en el banco e invitarlo al mío, sonriendo. Él se acercó y cumplió mi deseo, envolviendome con su brazo antes de recibir nuestras tazas humeantes. — **Te amo, Tyler Robert Joseph. Amo que, aunque a veces piense que no hay razón aparente, tu alma esté atada a la mía.**


	8. VIII

Japón había sido todo un éxito, Osaka y Tokio se habían vendido como pan caliente y los fans los habían recibido con total cariño y aprecio, incluso los dos chicos aprendieron a decir cosas en japonés, cosa que era super chistosa... Todos teníamos una pronunciación terriblemente norteamericana y no lograbamos siquiera atinarle a algunas palabras, pero aún así lo intentabamos. Al volver a casa los chicos tuvieron un descanso bastante importante, pues no estaban acostumbrados al ritmo todavía de ser una "estrella". Tuvieron un par de festivales luego de eso, para los cuales manejamos la van junto a Mark y los demás chicos, la gente de Estados Unidos los conocía cada vez más y el fanbase ya no era sólo de Ohio, iba desde Texas a Florida, orgullosos estábamos todos. Vergil se había quedado en una escuela de disciplina pues ya la situación no me agradaba para nada, los trucos de encantador de fieras no funcionaban y no quería dejarlo en la perrera, no era como todos los que pensaban que un perro era un juguete...

Y había funcionado.

Vergil ahora amaba a Tyler, y apenas podía separarse de él.

Estábamos los tres acostados en la cama, Vergil reposando entre los dos, mientras veíamos una película. Tyler había hecho de mi apartamento su hogar, he de confesar que casi lloro la mañana que vi su cepillo de dientes al lado del mío, pues... ¿Qué otro gesto podía indicar algo tan sólido como ese?

(He de confesar también que no lloré porque Tyler entró al baño en el momento indicado para cubrir de besos mi espalda semi desnuda, había sido una distracción efectiva.)

— **Mañana tenemos un show de tarde, y un amigo de Josh nos invitó a celebrar Halloween en su casa, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tienes ganas de ir? No hay problema si no, príncipe...**

— **Deberías hacerte esa pregunta tú, Joseph... Después de todo, eres tú quien va a tener el show en la tarde y vas a estar cansado luego, no soy quien para decidir.** — Me encogí de hombros, acariciando el pecho de Tyler con mi dedo, haciendo pequeños símbolos geométricos y no tan geométricos, mientras miraba a la pantalla. Estaba demasiado amodorrado, el clima estaba perfecto para eso... Así como nuestro estado, que le venía como anillo al dedo a Tyler. A veces pensaba que en cualquier momento podía desmayarse, siempre estaba trabajando, componiendo y demás. No había una noche que el hombre no estuviese sentado en su piano hasta altas horas de la noche... No me importaba, pues tampoco era de las personas que dormía temprano. Por algo me decían que era una lechuza, y esa descripción era una bastante acertada. Necesitaba lentes, esa era una de las cosas que muy pocas personas sabían, Tyler se había dado cuenta hacía tiempo, pues vivía conmigo... Y antes, en pocas ocasiones, habíamos dormido en la misma habitación y, consecuentemente, en la misma cama, por lo que era obvio que había visto mi ritual para irme a dormir, no era problema pero... Bueno, no me sentí cómodo al principio. Tonto, por lo menos, sería la descripción más acertada.  
Pensando y pensando se me fue el tiempo y la película, y pronto me quedé dormido. No porque estuviese muy cansado -porque había dormido todo el día encima de Tyler-, sino porque, bueno, la flojera era parte de mi.

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos fue porque escuche el piano de tyler sonar, y me levanté con las sábanas para ver que, justo en el suelo a sus pies, Vergil reposaba. Me acosté de nuevo en el sofá y me quedé mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados por la flojera, cómo los dedos ajenos tocaban y rozaban, golpeaban, las teclas del instrumento. El muchacho susurraba la letra de la canción en cuestión, y el verlo tan concentrado, honestamente, me parecía algo tierno, algo que sin duda llenaba de humildad. Pronto el muchacho termino de tocar y volteó a ver al techo, aún temblando por las emociones que lo llenaban... Pero, al darse cuenta de que estaba allí yo, dio un salto que casi, /casi/, lo hace llegar al mismo techo que miraba antes.

— **¡DIOS MÍO! Dante, casi me matas de un infarto... jo---caramba. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.** — Tyler tenía la mano en su corazón, y yo termine por soltar una carcajada pequeña, abriendo espacio en el sillón por si quería sentarse o acostarse. Tyler parecía no tener ganas, pero aún así lo hizo, se sentó justo a mi lado, levantando mi cabeza para dejarla en su regazo.— **Aún así te amo, tonto... en serio, no lo hagas... no quiero morir joven.**

— **Eso depende, ¿Mañana tendré desayuno en la cama?**

— **¿Me estás chantajeando, Dante Francesco Medici, eh? Debería darte vergüenza...** — Ante eso solté una carcajada y entrelace mis manos con las ajenas, besando el dorso de las mismas antes de hablar. — **Tienes un muy buen humor luego de levantarte, ¿soñaste conmigo?**

— **Te lo tienes bastante creído, ¿no? Bueno... Sí y no. Soñé que despertaba de la anestesia, y que... Bueno, ya no tenía esto.** — Señalé mi pecho y sonrei de lado, sonar con eso no me ponía triste... No, al contrario, me emocionaba pensar que mi cerebro se acostumbraba a pensar en mi de otra manera que no fuese la antigua. Por supuesto que legalmente seguía siendo Beatrice Medici, pero eso sería por poco... Muy, muy poco. Apenas terminase la universidad en diciembre mi nombre sería otro, y para mi cumpleaños en Febrero ya sería mi yo completo

— **Nunca... Nunca hemos hablado de eso, Danny. ¿Quieres operarte arriba y abajo? Me lo imaginaba, la verdad, pero... Háblame de eso, ¿si? Espero no sonar ignorante.**

— **Ty, no es malo ser ignorante si se quiere aprender...** — Me incorporé y me senté con las piernas cruzadas, cual indio, sonriendo de forma suave pues me ilusionaba que mi pareja quisiera aprender con respecto al tema y se animase. Tyler nunca había sido tímido con el tema de la intimidad, yo aún me rehusaba, más que todo por el tema del pecho, pero... — **No deseo operarme abajo, aún estoy algo joven y digamos que... Puedo arrepentirme luego por no poder tener un hijo, así que mejor es prevenir que lamentar. Arriba sí, quiero reducir el pecho que tengo cuanto antes.**

— **Eres hermoso tal y como estás, Dante, pero entiendo que no te sientas cómodo con eso, debe ser como... Ponerte una camisa que no deseas, pero que se te impuso apenas al nacer.** — Murmuro suavemente antes de besarme con suavidad, nuestras miradas entrelazandose con ternura. La conversación estaba terminada, Tyler tenía lo que quería...— **¿Así que hijo? ¿Otro además de Vergil? ¿Un hijo mío?— Bromeo, recibiendo un golpe en su brazo por tal osadía, ambos reíamos como tontos.**

— **A dormir, Tyler Robert Joseph... Está amaneciendo y mañana tenemos un día duro, además, yo no dije que se podía hablar de bebés ahora. Suficiente tengo yo contigo y con Vergil...**

— **Oh, vamos... Bueno, a la cama, príncipe.** — Murmuro levantando mi cuerpo por la nuca y por las rodillas, llevandome a la cama acunado en su pecho. Una vez en ella, acomodados como debía ser, justo antes de dormir, Tyler se llevó un último golpe en el pecho después de decir: — **Que conste que yo jamás dije que no a tener hijos contigo.**


	9. IX

La mañana se montaba en el cielo de manos del sol, astro rey que dominaba la bóveda celeste en ese momento. Me estire un poco en la cama y me relaje posteriormente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Tyler. El verlo dormir se había hecho algo normal para mi, pues solía despertar antes que él en los días buenos, y hoy era uno de esos. Me levanté de la cama y Vergil siguió detrás de mi. Yo tenía una idea, un plan, y vaya que lo ejecutaría. Tomé mis cornetas inalámbricas y las coloqué en la mesa de noche al lado de Tyler, buscando una canción que fuese efectiva para despertarle...

Helena de My Chemical Romance.

Adelante un poco la canción, le subí el volumen al máximo, abrí vine desde el teléfono de Tyler y comencé a grabar, poniéndole play a la canción.

Pasaron tres cosas a la vez, tres cosas que harían de ese vine uno viral:

  1. Vergil se subió a la espalda de Tyler
  2. Tyler dio el salto de su vida y termino en el suelo de la cama, Vergil casi siguiendo el mismo camino.
  3. Yo seguía cantando la canción entre risas.



Dejé de grabar cuando los seis segundos se cumplieron y deposite el teléfono, con el vídeo subiéndose, en la mesa de noche y apague las cornetas como pude, carcajeándome violentamente mientras me tiraba y rodaba en la cama. No era normal la cara que había puesto Tyler, y casi me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso, pero no... Venganza era venganza.

— **¡Dante! Demonios... Que sepas que la venganza será cruel y terrible, ¿eh? ¡Terrible! ¡Ven acá!** — Se levantó de golpe del suelo y se lanzó sobre mi, atrapandome bajo su cuerpo y, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo más, se lanzó a hacerme cosquillas de forma veloz, obligándome a retorcerme de nuevo. Ésta vez grababa con mi teléfono, y era bastante vergonzoso... Pero nada como tener esos momentos locos que le agregaban dimensión a la relación.

— **¡Me--hehehehehe! ¡Mehe----he rindo-hohoho!** — Suplique con el rostro rojo, intentando no quedarme completamente sin aire.

— **¡Tyler Joseph ha ganado!** — Chilló el mayor antes de dejar mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, dejando mi teléfono luego de hacer lo mismo antes de besarme con suavidad, riendo al separarnos.— **Una ducha luego de lavarnos los dientes no iría mal... El día será uno monstruoso.**

Una vez fuera de casa el día se fue de una manera violenta. El concierto de tarde en el festival fue genial, la gente tenía buena energía y sin dudas saltaron y cantaron hasta quedarse sin voz. Tomó un giro violento cuando vi que Tyler se lanzaba hacia el público...

Miento si digo que no me dio un infarto... Parcialmente.

Cuando vi que la gente lo sostenía y Tyler levantaba los brazos mientras surfeaba entre las manos de los fans pude respirar en paz. El concierto no tuvo más eventualidades como esa, pero sin dudas Tyler se ganó una pequeña reprimenda...

Y puede que una mordida en el cuello.

Al llegar a la casa de Josh, en la que dijimos que íbamos a estar todos un rato antes de ir a arreglarnos todos a nuestras respectivas casas, Tyler se hizo dueño del sillón, en el cual se durmió inmediatamente. Solté una pequeña risa y me quedé acariciando su cabello, entendía que estuviese cansado, encima estaban a nada de lanzar un nuevo disco y el estrés al que estaban sometido ambos no era normal, aún así Tyler trataba de no pagarla conmigo; ese hombre era un santo.

Mark había puesto una película de aquellas que eran terribles, pero que servían para dormir y, bueno, técnicamente dormimos por un buen, buen rato.

— **Danny... Danny, despierta, Príncipe...** — Murmuro Tyler en mi oído, dejando un tierno beso en mi frente mientras intentaba despertarme, cosa que hice inmediatamente. Le regalé una sonrisa y suspire, asintiendo y esperando a que Tyler se levantase antes de hacer lo mismo.

Pronto estuvimos fuera de la casa de Josh y manejamos hasta mi -o nuestro- apartamento para arreglarnos.

— **¿Qué amigo es ese, hm?** — Pregunté acomodándome la camisa blanca que había pintado con una de Tyler, posteriormente atándome la corbata y poniéndome el chaleco del traje.

— **¿Hm? ¿De qué amigo hablas, Danny?** — Preguntó mi novio desde el baño, haciéndome girar los ojos. Aún se maquillaba un poco.

— **El de la fiesta de hoy, Ty... ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?** — Dije antes de ir al baño a amarrarle la corbata en el cuello a Tyler, riendo bajito al ver la sobra sutil bajo y sobre sus ojos, su cuello y manos negras y los ojos rojos... Se veía guapísimo de una manera sumamente extraña.

— **Ah... Ya verás. Te va a gustar el ver tanto rostro conocido.** — Y con eso terminé de acomodarle el traje completo. Se veía tan... Extrañamente guapo. Vuelvo a repetirlo porque quiero hacer énfasis en eso.

— **Me vas a terminar matando, Tyler Joseph. Lo sé.**

— **Oh, vamos, Príncipe... No seas tan gallina. Te lo digo en serio... Vas a querer _matarme_ a besos.**

— **¿Yo? ¿ _Besarte_ a ti? Primero muerto, por favor.**

Tomé las llaves al ver que ya estábamos listos y dejé a Vergil con su juguete favorito, arropándole antes de tomar los cinturones con cuchillos, jeringas y demás para ponerlos en nuestras respectivas cinturas. Así pues, luego de unos cuantos minutos -Tyler manejaba- llegamos a la casa, una casa que lucía, más o menos, de alguien famoso. Bajé del auto retorciéndome de los nervios, no me esperaba, para nada, algo en específico. Tyler tocó la puerta y en cuestión de segundos alguien muy, /muy/ alto abrió la puerta.

Era Brendon Urie.

Tyler Robert Joseph me había llevado a una fiesta de Halloween en la que estaba Brendon Urie.

— **¡Mis niños! Ya me extrañaba ver a Joshua solo, no me imaginaba que era por una dulzura... ¿De qué están disfrazados, de todas maneras?**

— **Es chistoso, Brendon... Somos asesinos seriales y yo le dije a Dante antes de salir que iba a querer _matarme_... ¿Qué piensas ahora, Danny? ¿ _Me crees_?**

Oh, _mierda._


	10. X

— **¿Eh? Creo que tu parejita no responde, Ty-Ty**.— Respondió Brendon por mi, chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos.

Yo no sabía qué mirar, si su frente o su cara...

O me reía histericamente o simplemente me desmayaba, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas paso; Tyler me empujo suavemente y me hizo pasar, dejando -con algo de celos, supongo yo- que Brendon me guiase por la casa en la que todos estaban disfrutando de estar juntos, de algunas bebidas y la música.

Alex Gaskarth, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz... Yo no tenía palabras. Al ver a Josh, quien tenía un disfraz de Alien, éste se me lanzó encima y me abrazo, últimamente era como el hermano pequeño de toda la banda. Me reí bajo y lo abrace de forma temblorosa, me veía estúpido, lo sabía, pero no había nada más que hacer. Gemma también me saludó, yo había perdido ya el miedo -casi- de hablarle, y digamos que nos habíamos convertido en un par de buenos amigos... No me esperaba que mi hermana diera tantos cambios tan pronto, menos viniendo de nuestra familia intransigente con valores y moralidad decadente y dudosa.

Pronto entré en calor y dejé que los demás me hablasen, Alex se había adueñado de una gran parte de nuestra conversación, y me había presentado segundos atrás a su novia, quien estaba -también- vestida a la par que él: ella era Alicia y él era el Sombrerero, dando una imagen chistosa de ambos. Se veían más bien tiernos.

— **Josh me ha contado bastante de ti, amigo, me ha dicho que tocas la guitarra muy bien y que, además, eres un romántico perdido... A veces me olvido de que Tyler y tú son pareja por algo... No me malentiendas, hombre, no tengo nada en contra de la libertad, pero jamás pensé que él fuese gay... Pero ahora entiendo por qué. Se ven tan bien juntos.** — Dijo Alex parodiando a una muchacha de aquellas que chismoseaba con sus amigas rubias, cosa que me hizo reír... A mi y a todo el mundo, Patrick lo hacia de una manera muy tierna y me hizo pensar... ¿En qué momento me había llegado tanta suerte de golpe? Para ser honesto, nunca me lo había esperado.

— **Eh, eh, nada de robarme al muchacho, están acaparandolo mucho.** — Bromeo Tyler, quien había llegado de buscarnos un trago a ambos. No solía beber, pero era un cambio agradable hacerlo por amigos y no para aprenderme algún soneto de Shakespeare.

Sí, eso había pasado; fue muy chistoso pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

Ahora estaba con Tyler, haciendo que bailaba de una forma poco agraciada para reír, Josh también hacia lo mismo conmigo y Brendon parecía ser el cantante principal de nuestra banda torpe de chicos, haciendo movimientos que... Bueno, sólo alguien como Brendon haría. Las risas eran estruendosas, yo no podía más... Y más pronto que tarde estuve retorciendome de la risa en el suelo, Brendon, quien era un esqueleto, estaba moviéndose como si estuviesemos en una versión extraña de Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche.

Todos intercambiamos números antes de ponernos a beber, por supuesto, pues sabíamos que de una u otra manera terminariamos bastante intoxicados. No nos habíamos equivocado, la fiesta se había convertido en una de besuqueos, ya los bloody Mary's y la famosa "Sangre de Vampiro" que había hecho Pete se habían acabado, y el intercambio de dulces había sido sumamente chistoso y algo vergonzoso... Quizás la canasta de Tyler estaba algo llena de condones.

El camino a casa fue uno lento pues ambos estábamos un poco intoxicados y no queríamos correr peligro, aún así llegamos pronto. Subir las escaleras fue un suplicio, Tyler no dejaba de empujarme -él decía que era sin querer- y yo no dejaba de casi caerme y golpearme en el ángulo de algún escalón.

Tyler no dejó, tampoco, de quejarse de la falta de un ascensor esa noche.

— **Mmm... Ven acá, jovencito...** — Murmuro Tyler, evitando golpearse de lleno la cadera con la mesa del comedor por tan solo unos segundos. Acomodé mis brazos en su cuello y así pasé la noche, quizás sintiendo más calor del que debería en una noche de casi invierno.

Al despertar lo hice rodando en la cama, lejos de los brazos del que era la luz de mis días, estirandome y haciendo una pequeña mueca pero aún así sintiéndome bien... Malditas feromonas, aún me tenían algo atontado y feliz... Así que no eran tan malditas. Gruñí bajo y decidí levantarme poco a poco, dejando un beso en la espalda del que era mi novio.

Acomodé la cafetera y llené dos tazas de café, la de Tyler la había dejado en la barra pues sabía que no se levantaria pronto, jamás lo hacía después de una noche movida. Aún así se lo hice, prevenir era mejor que lamentar y sabía que quizás podía tener una resaca, y no sería un mal novio, no a éstas alturas y menos cuando él había sido tan considerado conmigo.

 

Gracias a Dios y no tenía resaca, si no no sería una buena mañana.

Encendí mi teléfono luego de unos cuantos minutos de haber jugado con el can que se había levantado recién y miré que, curiosamente, en el teléfono de casa tenía un par de mensajes. Aprovecharia que Tyler estaba dormido para escucharlos. Presione el botón y me quedé mirando la pantallita con el número en rojo, esperando el mensaje.

_"Mensaje número uno: Beatrice, ¡Beatrice! Ven cuanto antes, por favor... Tu padre... ¡Es tu padre! Tu padre... T-tu padre tuvo un infarto y... Y-y necesito que tú y tu hermana vengan... Po-por favor..."_

No.

No, no, no, no.

_**NO.** _

¿Mi papá había tenido un infarto? No... No podía ser, ¿Verdad? Debería ser una broma, no podía ser una realidad...

La taza se cayó de mis manos, rompiendose en muchos pedacitos y despertando al hombre que hacia segundos antes dormía en mi cama.

Yo no supe en qué momento paso todo, pero de un segundo a otro sentí cómo Tyler me hablaba... Y digo sentir porque escuchar no sería una aproximación justa. Pareciera que estuviera bajo agua, no escuchaba del todo...

—Ty---Tyler... Mi papá... M-mi papá tuvo un infarto...


	11. XI

La turbulencia en el avión no era capaz de sacarme de mi cabeza, Tyler me había dicho en más de una ocasión antes de abordar que pareciera que mi mente estuviese gritando, porque casi que podía oír todo lo que pensaba y con lo único que podía responder a esa afirmación era con una sonrisa floja, falsa, ¿Qué podía hacer? Me comía a mí mismo de una manera violenta... ¿Morir o matarme? Eran dos palabras que casi parecían el resultado y el proceso, pero no era así. Una significaba dejar de ir, no entrar al hospital y no reunirme con mi familia, y la otra opción era simplemente ir... Ir al matadero y sonreírle al asesino antes de dejarme colgar para que todos me vieran y cortasen las partes que cortasen que querían de mi...

Para que me arrancasen la piel y dejarme desnudo.

Al parecer un sollozo escapó de mis labios, pues Tyler hizo su abrazo uno más envolvente, apartando el apoya brazos del asiento para así acercarme un poco más a él.

— **Shhh, príncipe... No pasa nada, tú no escoges a tu familia sanguínea pero... ¿Acaso la sangre es más espesa que el agua en tu caso? No tienes la culpa de nada... Estaré allí, sé que... Sé que tu hermana estará allí también para ti.**

— **¿Y cómo lo sabes, Tyler? Me van a odiar, me van a detestar... Y si ya casi me sacaban de casa por mis calificaciones escolares, ahora será mil veces peor. Tyler, por amor a Dios, ¿no ves la ofensa que hago a su "Dios"? Me voy a volver loco...** — Dije alterandome poco a poco, mordiendome el labio inferior antes de ponerme las manos en el rostro... Estaba cansado y las líneas, constelaciones etéreas de edad, en mi rostro se mostraban más. Estaba, también, sumamente nervioso. Los muchachos habían suspendido las actividades del domingo para otro día, y yo le había avisado a mis profesores de las clases semanales que, por supuesto, no podría, o trataría al menos, asistir.

— **Tú lo dijiste. Su Dios. Nadie tiene la verdad completa, Príncipe, solamente Dios... Pero aún así él nos dio unas tablillas con unos mandamientos. Más importante es amar al prójimo sin importar qué, más importante de lo que algún otro "profeta" diga sobre el "acostarse" con otro hombre. Recuerda que en ese tiempo las mujeres tenían muy poco poder... Y miralas ahora, ¿no son las que mandan? Y es bueno que manden, yo no podría hacer la mitad de lo que una de ellas hace. Digo, piensan el cuadruple que nosotros, hacen el quintuple y, además, dan a luz. Vaya hazaña... Pero, en serio, mi amor. No te mortifiques; el que te quiere, te quiere por lo que eres, no por lo que tienes entre las piernas o a quien ames... Y no digo "con quien te acuestes" porque sé que haces más que eso conmigo.** — Movió las cejas de forma seductora y gire los ojos, negando con una sonrisilla suave, un poco más animado. Era un tonto, sí, pero -cuidado, la siguiente frase es tan cliché y tan dulce que te dará diabetes y vomitaras- era, es y será mi tonto por un buen tiempo.

— **¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Qué sería de mi balanza si tú no representases mi contra peso? Aún así... Aún así temo, Tyler, los quiero... Pero sé a qué atenerme. Sé que si me repudian tendré aún a una familia que sí me quiere, un novio tonto que canta como un ángel y un perro precioso. No sé de qué me quejo si hay personas que están peor que yo, honestamente soy un quejica...** — Tyler apenas y me dejó terminar la última palabra al besarme, suponía que quería callarme... Y vaya manera tan efectiva. No me molestaba que, en esos casos, me obligase a hacer silencio. Sabía que mis palabras eran producto de mi lado oscuro, de las sombras que siempre estaban dispuestas a salir y que ocupaban la parte trasera de mi frente y corazón.

— **Seguirías siendo tú, eso es seguro. Duerme, calmate, haz lo que quieras... Pero no te comas la cabeza. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, por más crudo que suene es la única verdad que hay...**

El resto del viaje se hizo rápido, casi vertiginoso, y yo aún seguía nervioso. No era cuestión de perderlos o no, era cuestión de disminuirlos. Hicimos check in en el hotel y nos adentramos a la ciudad, pidiendo a un taxi que nos llevase hasta nuestro temido destino: el hospital. Había llevado algunas mudas de ropa y le habíamos dejado a Mark nuestro hijo, prometimos que no sería por mucho... No queríamos dejarlo con Josh, pues Josh estaba en la misma situación. Josh estaría con Gemma. Pedí que nos llevasen hasta la habitación y la enfermera me miró un poco extraño, pero no hizo comentario alguno... Al menos tenía algo de decencia.

Me detuve en frente de la puerta antes de entrar, respirando hondo unas cuantas veces mientras miraba el número inscrito en la puerta: 321. Casi era irónico, parecía una cuenta regresiva... ¿Para qué?

Para mi destrucción momentanea o mi salvación eterna, eso se vería en cuestión de minutos.

Tyler me miró, inseguro pero firme, y le asenti estando aterrado, pero fuerte. Debía mantenerme entero y con compostura, no podía dejarme llevar.

Inspire.

Exale.

Entré.

Gemma y Josh estaban allí, fue imposible no verlos de primero pues sus cabezas coloradas destacaban entre todo el blanco estéril de la habitación. Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre, su rostro demacrado y algo afectado por la edad... ¿o sería la misma preocupación? No lo sabía. No sabría decir tampoco, eso quedaba marcado como enigma. Por último vi a mi padre, postrado en una cama con algunos tubos y algo despierto.

Gracias a Dios y estaba bien.

Todos tenían sus miradas sobre mi, se mostraban confusos... ¿o sólo era cuestión de mis padres? Gemma me veía con ojos perspicaces.

He de confesar que no supe qué hacer.

Gemma fue la primera en hacer algo; me abrazo con suavidad y dejó sus manos pasar por mi espalda, sorprendiendome con una sola frase:

— **Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, hermano.** — ¿ ** _Hermano_**? Ella se tuvo que dar cuenta, pues una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. — **No es momento para eso, luego... Luego hablaremos de eso.**

No tuve más opción que asentir a lo que ella decía. No tenía palabras.

— **Mamá... Papá... Hola.** — Atine a decir con suavidad, dejando entrever mis dientes con algo de tensión de mis labios. No sabía cómo decirles que su hija ahora -o más bien siempre- era un hombre, sólo que ahora era uno hecho y derecho... O más bien algo torcido, pero hombre al fin.

— **¿Quién es usted, joven? Estoy seguro que ésta no es su habitación... ¿Eres un amigo de nuestra Beatrice?** — Preguntó mi madre sin saber lo equivocada que estaba. Los nervios y las ganas de gritarle que abriera los ojos me comían, pero no.

Respira, Dante, respira.

— **No, mamá. Soy yo. Su hijo... ¿Sé acuerdan de Beatrice? Soy... Casi la misma persona.**

— **Sigo diciendo, está equivocado, joven... O nos está jugando una broma cruel. No estamos para eso en éste momento**.

— **Mamá, ¡Soy yo! Por amor a Jesús, ¿No ves? Soy tu hijo... Dante... Dante Medici. Mamá... Siempre fui trans. ¿Recuerdas las vendas que encontraste en mi cuarto? ¿El post de facebook que decidiste ignorar pero que habías leído y yo sabía que lo habías leído? ¿Nuestras conversaciones acerca de los gays y la gente transgenero? Soy yo, ¡Soy yo!**

En ese momento mi madre salió de su sopor y me miró sorprendida, como si yo fuese un animal con dos cabezas... Dios, cómo me sentía, cómo me latia el corazón.

— **¿Beatrice? ¡Por Dios, Beatrice, eres tú! ¿Qué te pasó? Dios... Por fin has vuelto... ¿Qué enfermedad es esa que te dio? ¿Por qué tienes pelo en la cara? ¿Por qué... No tienes pechos?**

— **Mamá, es momento de otras cosas, ¿no es así? Dejemos ese tema para otro momento... Papá tuvo un infarto y él vino de la universidad para verlo. No gastemos éste tiempo que tenemos.** — Gemma respondió, cortando las preguntas de mi madre con rapidez y eficacia... Ahora recordaba lo que decía Tyler en el avión: las mujeres eran muchísimo mejores que nosotros en muchos aspectos.

Me acerqué a mi padre y bese sus mejillas dos veces, se veía débil pero repuesto, ya lo peor había pasado. Me sonrio apenas un poco, como quien lo hace por formalidad, pero sus ojos mostraban un fuego interior que me aterro...

Un fuego de rabia y horror, un fuego de enojo.

Luego salude a mi madre, sintiendome más petrificado que nunca. Los besos fueron dos, como acostumbrabamos hacer en la familia. Después de todo, éramos italianos... O descendientes de los mismos.

— **Mamá, éste es Tyler... Mi novio.**

Miré a Tyler y lo señalé con la mano, rápidamente el saludó con la mano y ofreció la misma luego a mis padres, quienes la tomaron de forma educada, evitando mostrar el asco que se escondía detrás de sus ojos.

— **Vaya, vaya... Y un novio apuesto además. ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste? Creíamos que no íbamos a tener nietos con nuestra primera hija... Ambas tienen novios que son guapos. Qué lindos bebés tendremos.** — Comentó mi mamá, acentuando cada pronombre, adjetivo o terminación femenina en cada palabra. Me sentía enfermo.

— **¿Cuándo darán de alta a papá?** — Pregunté más que todo para cambiar el tema, me daba asco que mi madre fuese tan... Banal, tan vacía como para decir aquellas cosas.

— **Dentro de unas horas, pero sé tendrá que llevar ese aparato horrendo de nuevo pegado a su pecho, sabes cómo me he sentido yo durante toda la vida con esa cosa, Beatrice. Es una tontería, pero si lo mantiene seguro, qué más...**

— **Ya veo... Papá, te traje esto, por cierto**.— Le entregué una flor de origami que por supuesto no había hecho yo. Mi padre tenía algo con la cultura japonesa, o por lo menos con el origami, pues guardaba varias vajillas y muñecos en repisas al lado de la vajilla de porcelana de la abuela y los trofeos escolares de boleyball y de escritura de sus dos hijos.

Hijos, sí, en plural diverso.

Ésta afirmación la hago por no volverme más loco en mi mente, no porque me interese que alguien lo lea o lo escuche.

— **¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo tú y tu novio, Beatrice? Pensábamos hacer una cena hoy, y qué mejor excusa que un reencuentro para hacerla, ¿Cierto, Tyler?**

Tyler asintio, mostrándose educado, pero sabía que estaba mordiendose la lengua por no corregir a mi mamá.

— **¿Podrías llamarlo Dante, mamá? Por favor.** — Pidió Gemma de forma educada, cosa que... Termino de romper el espejismo.

— **¡No la llamare jamás de esa forma horrenda! ¡Ella no es un hombre, ella es mi niña! ¿Cómo iba a ser un hombre? Que se deje de tonterías, nació con una vagina... ¡Una vagina! ¿Qué has estado haciendo, eh? ¿Metiendote en cosas extrañas? Si fueses un hombre seguirías siendo una desgracia, ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a un chico y hacerte pasar por un hombre? ¿Es que acaso eres marica? ¡¡Dime!! No eres más que una enferma, una degenerada, ¡Te me vas! ¡No quiero verte más! Vas a hacer que tu padre tenga otro infarto... ¡Vete y no vuelvas hasta que dejes de pretender que eres correcta al cambiar de esa forma! ¡Monstruo! ¡Animal! Dios, ¡Dame fuerzas! ¿¡No te dije ya que tenías que irte!? ¡Vete! No... ¡Tú no eres mi hija! ¡La mataste para mi! ¡Estás muerta para mi! ¡Llévate a tu novio marica a otra parte! Me dan asco...**

Yo...

Yo no podía hacer nada. Estaba inmóvil... Claro, y eso apenas me duró unos segundos. No iba a seguir callado, mi parte más guerrera había tomado posesión de mi cuerpo y boca.

— **Hipócrita. Hipócritas... Sí, papá, no creas que no te vi arrugar y tirar al suelo la rosa que te di. ¿Cómo pueden sentarse allí y sentirse orgullosos de llamarse cristianos y decir luego cosas como éstas? Blasfemia de la más pura, ofensa de lo más clara... Si Dios no fuese uno realmente misericordioso de verdad que hubiesen muerto ya por culpa de un rayo. Y pensar que ustedes van a misa todos los domingos... ¿No se dan la paz? ¿No dicen en la misa que todos somos hermanos? Yo nací de ustedes, y nací perfecto. Con problemas de depresión, sí, que decidiste ignorar, mamá, por cierto. También nací con ésta forma de pensar, nadie me la inculco, nadie me dijo que lo hiciera de ésta manera. Aunque tú digas que yo estoy muerto, visitaré las veces que tenga que visitar su casa, el hospital o sus malditas tumbas cuando ustedes tengan que morir, que no será ahora, pues yo era, soy y seré su hijo hasta que yo me muera, y aún así mis hijos tendrían rastros de su ADN, nunca podrían negarme ante los demás aunque ustedes chillen o pataleen, de forma futil, además. Recuerden que el que la hace la paga, y que nadie se va de ésta vida sin pagar... Ah, y por cierto, mi novio no es un marica, mi novio es homosexual, más respeto que lo acaban de conocer y es el mejor hombre que alguna vez conocí en mi vida.**

— **¡Que te vayas dijo tu madre! ¡¡QUE TE VAYAS!! Me das asco y vergüenza... Ni por respetarme ocultas lo degenerada que eres... Ya veremos cómo te manejas en la vida. Aprovechada además, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes de que pagase tu último semestre! Maldita seas una y mil veces. Ojalá y el agua bendita que te echaron en tu bautizo te hubiese quemado el cerebro, serpiente pecadora... Ojalá y te hubiéramos abortado. ¡Menos mal que no tengo manera de levantarme, porque te mataba! ¡¡Te mataba, desgraciada!! ¡Deberías agradecer el haber nacido!** — Y ante las palabras de mi padre no pude hacer más que reírme, reírme de la manera más cruel posible, desalmada y deleznable. No estaba en control en ese momento.

— **¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo pedí nacer? O, no, déjame rehacer la oración, ¿Quién te dijo que yo pedir del seno de una familia hipócrita, patetica y banal? ¿Quién te dijo que yo te pedí a ti ser mi padre? No te vengas con aires de grandeza, padre, Herodes también lo hizo en su momento... ¿Acaso no condena nuestra religión la vanidad y el ego? Solamente espero que recapaciten, o de otra manera terminarán en su propio círculo infernal. Muchas gracias por asustar a Joshua y a Tyler, quienes no tenían la culpa de ésta tontería. Me alegro de que estés bien, papá... Y mejorate. Me alegro de que estés bien, mamá. Nos veremos luego, de eso no tengan duda alguna. Si ha de ser en el infierno, así será.**

Y así salí de la habitación, esperando a que Tyler saliera antes de dar un portazo y caminar con rabia hasta la salida del hospital. Tyler sabía que era mejor no hablarme en ese momento...

Quería matar a alguien.


	12. XII

No sabía ni cómo había podido hacer eso, mucho menos decir eso. En otro momento, con más sobriedad y tranquilidad, podría decir que esas palabras habían sido generadas por años y años de sentimientos embotellados, de depresión y de miedo. Tyler me seguía como podía, sorteando camillas y enfermeras, disculpandose de paso con las personas que yo había empujado para pasar. Quería golpear algo, quería gritar, quería arrancarme la piel, quería... Quería morir.

Quería morir y volver a nacer.

Al llegar al pequeño campo del hospital comencé a caminar en línea recta antes de devolverme. Y hacer lo mismo, repitiendo mis mismos pasos como un león enjaulado, rabioso, esperando a que una mano incauta viniera a fastidiar para así destrozarla y convertirla en hilos de carne sanguinolentos. Luego de unos segundos más haciendo eso miré al cielo y lancé un grito de la más pura frustración, gruñendo antes de mirar a Tyler y abrazarlo a mi después de mirarlo como diciendo "No preguntes, no digas nada, sólo sostenme". Y así hizo.

Me estrecho entre sus brazos y yo lo hice con el doble de fuerza, si lo hice muy duro él no se quejó.

Más pronto que tarde termine llorando en su hombro, golpeando su espalda con suavidad, como un bebé que patalea, pues no quería hacerle daño. El llanto era absolutamente silencioso, sólo los sollozos emitian ruido... Pero a final de cuentas era uno sordo.

No era justo. No era justo.

Y eso al parecer le estaba repitiendo a Tyler en el oído.

El muchacho que era mi novio cumplió con lo que le pedí, no habló en ningún momento y su abrazo nunca dejó de ser fuerte.

Cuando me cansé de llorar me despegue de él y limpie mi rostro con la camisa de botones que usaba en ese momento. Me sentía tan incómodo...

— **Sabes que no tienes que hacerles caso, Dante... Es más, ¿Cuando hiciste algo que ellos quisieran?** — Preguntó Gemma detrás de mi, asustandome un poco, pero haciéndome reír. La abrace con suavidad, tomé su rostro entre mis manos con suavidad, acaricie sus mejillas y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las bese con delicadeza, como quien besa los pétalos de una flor. — **Uy, quitate de encima, baboso, hueles a perro mojado.**

Solté una carcajada y negué violentamente... Habían cosas que no cambiaban.

Joshua también me enterro en sus fuertes brazos, levantandome del suelo y haciéndome reír sin aire, pues me apretaba como yo había apretado a Tyler... Pero diez veces peor.

— **No llores, sabes que no tienen la razón y que eres el segundo chico más cool que he conocido en la vida... Tyler tiene el primer lugar, por supuesto... Ven, vamos, tengo una idea... Nada mejor que Taco Bell para borrar las penas, que te lo diga Tyler que eres todo un experto en el tema.**

— **Josh tiene toda la razón del mundo. Nada mejor que algo que te tape las arterias para los momentos tristes. Vamos, Príncipe, no hay que preocuparse por ese tipo de gente... Con todo el respeto, pues son tu papá y tu mamá, aunque no merezcan ser llamados de esa manera... Deja que Josh y Gemma sean nuestros papás. Estoy orgulloso de que Gemma sea mi cuñada.**

Entre risas fuimos hasta el mall más cercano, acercandonos hasta la feria de comida para así correr hasta el Taco Bell más cercano. Mentiria si dijera que no ordenamos todo el menú, desde el primer combo hasta el último postre: era una tarde de locura... O sólo querían payasear para hacerme reír.

— **Y bien, Gemma... ¿Cómo supiste de mi? Es decir... ¿Cómo supiste que era yo todo éste tiempo?— Pregunté con intriga, pues de verdad me sorprendía que ella supiera de esos detalles... Que ella supiera todo de mi.**

— **Tus mejores amigos me contaron... Luego me fui dando cuenta de que eras tú, y claro que sí... Aún recuerdo cuando me pedías que te cortase el cabello bien corto y con poco flequillo... No me quedaban dudas. Además, siempre firmaste tus poemas como Dante, ¿Acaso me crees estúpida, hermanito?**

— **Además de parir y hacer mil veces mejor lo que nosotros hacemos, Danny, son dignas rivales para Sherlock Holmes...—** Bromeo Tyler, recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido en el avión. Gemma le lanzó el papel de uno de los tacos que había arrugado. Josh y yo reíamos.

— **Sorprendente... Yo... Eh... Yo tenía miedo de hablar de eso contigo, pensé que reaccionarias igual que nuestros padres pero... Estoy gratamente sorprendido, Gemma. Además me defendiste y... No tengo palabras, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias.**

— **No hay nada que agradecer, Dante... La familia, la de verdad, siempre estará contigo. Tyler siempre ha estado contigo, Josh igual... Yo siempre he tratado de estar, y ahora estoy más que antes, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo cierto es que ahora volveremos a Ohio y seguiremos haciendo nuestras vidas. Tú estás a punto de graduarte y sé que... Sé que mi papá se volverá loco porque te compró muchas cosas y tratará de quitartelas, pero lucharemos. Josh y yo lo haremos, y me puedo apostar ambos ovarios a que Tyler también.**

— **Nah, quédatelos, ya ganas la apuesta.** — Respondió Tyler sobandose el estómago inflado, él había comido más que todos. Yo solamente sonreí, inclinandome hacia él para dejar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba de mi frosty. Uno de los tantos postres que habíamos pedido.

— **Hombre, es decir... Sé que te vas a torturar mucho con lo que te dijeron, pero yo te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, y aunque sea poco tiempo, sé que eres un muy buen tipo, tu hermana me ha contado cosas de ti y eso ha hecho que no me ponga tan celoso al saber que tú tienes a Tyler, que mi mejor amigo está contigo... Eres como mi hermano, Dante...**

— **Josh, técnicamente él es tu hermano. Legalmente lo sería.**

— **Oh, vamos, Tyler, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Deja de hacerte el sabelotodo. Además, Dante me entendió.**

 

Oh sí, claro que le había entendido...

Había perdido ese día, claro que sí, pero también había ganado algo muy, muy importante.

Una familia que me quería por lo que era. No necesitaba que me aceptasen, pues yo mismo lo hacía... Pero, ¿Que me quisieran tanto?

Joder. Qué suerte tenía.


	13. XIII

El tiempo para sanar de la ofensa de mis padres había sido mucho, aunque no demasiado. Había quedado en un punto en el cual no me importaba si a ellos les dolía o les enojaba... Es más, ya me daba igual. Obviamente había un dolor oculto, un dolor que sólo salía a la superficie cuando no podía más y casi me daba por vencido...

Casi, porque Joseph estaba allí.

Los días finales del semestre ya estaban sobre mi y la alegría era supina, ya había pasado lo peor... La defensa de la tesis había ido como coser y cantar y, honestamente, había valido mucho la pena el no dormir durante tres días seguidos para presentarla.

En enero me estaría graduando como un especialista en literatura inglesa, y todos estaban muchísimo más alegres y orgullosos que yo mismo.

Los tramites legales para cambiar mi nombre fueron sencillos al tener ya la referencia psicológica, incluso mi cambio legal de género en mis documentos de identidad -cédula, pasaporte y partida de nacimiento- había sido rápido, ya todos los papeles estaban en la universidad y el profesor Dorian me había asegurado que ya no tendrían problemas para asignar como debía ser mi nombre en el título. Además había comenzado a mover las cosas de un apartamento a otro, uno lejos del campus y más espacioso. El ayudar a Mark con algunos trabajos de logística y otros de promoción y diseño había generado el ingreso suficiente como para vender el piso anterior y comprar otro; estaba completamente cómodo y funcional, además de algo desordenado hasta los últimos días del semestre.

Tyler había tenido que viajar de nuevo, y ésta vez me había contado que se iba para Londres y luego a Alemania, cosa que honestamente no me gustó al principio pues habían sido los peores días de la universidad y necesitaba de alguien para abrazar; Vergil y yo tuvimos que contentarnos con una almohada forrada con una camisa de Tyler que aún mantenía su olor... Pero pronto, con el pasar de los días y después de mucho hablar cobra Josh, me enteré que volverían un día antes de el cumpleaños del querido vocalista de la banda... Y yo ya tenía un plan.

Sus padres estaban sentados en la sala de mi casa, al igual que los de Josh, quienes ya sabían todo y según Tyler les caía muy bien, y no hacían nada más que adorarme... Habían recibido muy bien la noticia de que ambos éramos gays y yo era transexual, cosa que me hacía más feliz que nunca, pues no dejaba de recibir familia por todos lados, familia que de verdad me quería por lo que era y no por mis genitales... Pero volvamos al tema.

Tyler tendría un recibimiento sorpresa, puesto que volvería a las dos de la mañana al aeropuerto de Ohio y para esa hora ya sería su cumpleaños. Ya tenía el regalo, por supuesto. Un lindo ukelele con trastes negros y un acabado color caoba, oscuro pero brillante. Me había tomado tiempo escogerlo, pero aún así lo había hecho. Además, el apartamento nuevo también era una sorpresa, y con el, el cuarto nuevo que había arreglado para que tocase cuarto quisiera. El piano estaba acomodado contra una pared -por cuestiones de "orden"-, había un sillón y un puff, así estaríamos cómodos... Y justamente en una esquina, con un gran lazo rojo, estaba el uke; pulido y bien presentado.

Brendon, quien también estaba allí, junto con Mark y los demás chicos, charlaban alegremente mientras yo hacía lo propio con mis dos familias "legales", riendo bajo cada vez que ambas madres se emocionaban por ver a sus hijos de nuevo... Los amaban demasiado. La comida estaba más que lista, los tragos -coca cola, red bull, vodka y whisky para los que querían- estaban en la barra de la cocina. Las decoraciones eran abundantes pero no demasiadas, globos y girnaldas, nada en el suelo pues sabía que iban a ser un estorbo y...

Oh, un mensaje.

Saqué mi teléfono del pantalón, excusandome rápidamente, y lo desbloquee de la misma manera, abriendo el mensaje para leerlo.

_"De: Joshie_

_El águila calva ha aterrizado. Repito, el águila calva ha aterrizado. Cambio."_

Era momento de ir a buscarlos. Apague la música y le avisé a todos que iba al aeropuerto, que Brendon les diría cuándo hacer silencio para sorprender a los chicos y darles un buen "susto". En cierto punto también era una fiesta para recibirles... Pero había un solo pastel: el de Tyler. Cumplía 25, y ese era el número de velas que tenía el dulce.

Así pues salí con rapidez a buscar el auto y salir de allí, saltando en el asiento del vehículo con emoción: vería a mi novio después de casi un mes sin verle. El camino fue uno muy largo... O se me hizo largo por las ansias que tenía de verlos a ambos y a mi hermana, quien había podido ir con ellos al no tener problemas con la universidad. Me moría por abrazarlos. Al llegar al aeropuerto me quedé parado frente a la puerta por la que salían las personas que recién llegaban del vuelo, la de Tyler era la B, y allí los busqué. La gente comenzó a salir por el "gusano" con sus maletas y yo temblaba, ¿Le gustaría la fiesta? ¿vendría muy cansado? ¿Sería una buena idea? ... ¿El último regalo que le había comprado le gustaría? Todas esas preguntas se deshicieron en cuestión de segundos, pues al verlos salir por fin sonreí y corrí al encuentro con el cantante, pero más importante, mi novio.

Salté y me le enganche a la cintura... Y gracias a Dios que Josh estaba allí, pues seguramente hubiesemos caído al suelo si no.

Llené su rostro de besos, tardandome en llegar a sus labios y también tardandome en despegarme de ellos. A mitad de camino del beso Tyler me había ayudado a despegarme de él pues no podía con tanto peso y yo lo entendía, aún así lo estreche entre mis brazos y acaricie su cuello con mi nariz, olisqueandolo y sintiendome seguro así. Estaba en mi lugar feliz, esa afirmación era segura y verídica.

— **Bienvenido a casa, mi amor. Bienvenido de vuelta.**


	14. XIV

— **Te extrañe...** — Murmuro el mayor asegurandose de enterrar lo suficientemente bien su rostro en mi cuello, haciendome cosquillas y levantando los vellos de mi cuerpo; mentiría si dijera que ese no era mi punto débil. Tomé el bolso de mano de Tyler, puesto que no me dejó cargar nada más, me lo subí al hombro y lo bese lentamente, acariciando sus mejillas mientras, como hacia raras veces, tomaba las riendas de aquel contacto. Al terminar acomodé mis labios en su mejilla y le sonreí de lado... No me importaba que nos echasen del aeropuerto, la verdad.

Algunos fans estaban allí, y los muchachos hicieron lo propio al dejar sus firmas en algunas cosas y luego tomarse una foto con ellos, la verdad me sorprendi cuando una chica se acercó hacia mi pidiéndome una foto con Tyler, no me lo habría esperado ni en un millón de años... Ella decía que era porque le "caía bien" y porque "Tyler y yo éramos sus padres", cosa que me hizo reír bajo. Era adorable que pensaran así de mi aunque no tuviera nada que ver en la banda... O al menos no de una forma que ellas pudieran verlo, no tocaba ni cantaba, simplemente los ayudaba con las comunicaciones y el marketing.

— **Mmm... Se me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños, Ty... Tus regalos los veras después.** — Comenté con suavidad y algo de tono provocativo antes de abrir el auto, ya que habíamos caminado hasta el mismo luego del asunto de las fans. Ayudé a los tres a subir las maletas al auto y posteriormente me subí yo, encendiendo el mismo para arrancar hasta mi apartamento nuevo. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción.

— **¿Cómo te ha ido, príncipe? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué tal ha estado Vergil?** — Dijo el vocalista antes de atar su mano a la mía encima de la consola que estaba en el medio de los dos asientos delanteros, soltandome para mover la palanca de cambios y luego volviendome a atrapar.

— **Mmm... Bien. Extrañandote. La próxima vez sí iré, ya no hay universidad que me detenga... Aunque vamos a tener que reservar un día de enero para que vayamos a la graduación... Bueno, para que vayan a mi graduación. No he hecho mucho, la verdad. Tocar guitarra, mirar la ventana, ver películas... Es extraño no ir a clases ya, el doble de extraño es el saber que no tengo más por el resto de mi vida... Pero me acostumbrare.** — Bromee antes de besar el dorso de la mano ajena, ronroneando cuando ésta se desligo de mi para acariciar mi mejilla.

— **Tyler, deja a Dante en paz, que tiene que mantener los ojos en la vía. No quiero morir hoy, gracias.** — Se quejó Gemma en broma, haciéndonos reír a ambos. A veces ella se pasaba... Un poquito.

— **Déjalo ser, no vamos a morir. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque tuviste a tu novio todas las noches, o casi todas, durante un mes casi.** — La mire por el espejo retrovisor y le saqué la lengua, riendo un poco antes de dirigir mi atención de nuevo a mi pareja.— **Hmmmpff... Vergil ha estado bien, extrañandote como siempre, pero bien.**

— **Cuando lleguemos a casa va a hacerse pipi... ¡Y no lo limpiare yo!** — Exclamo antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Al llegar al edificio Tyler me miró con una ceja alzada, ladeando el rostro como un perrito confundido.— **¿Qué hacemos aquí? Esto no es casa... Y Josh y Gemma siguen con nosotros, robandonos intimidad.**

— **Mejor que no trates a tu cuñada así si sabes lo que te conviene, Joseph.** — Y allí estaba mi hermana, haciéndonos reír con sus ocurrencias.

— **Hay alguien que quiere verte y prometi traerte... Sólo será un momento, creo.** — Josh le había pasado un mensaje a Brendon para que hicieran silencio, pues estaban a punto de llegar los muchachos. Subimos con el ascensor y durante todo el camino Gemma y yo estuvimos hablando de cosas frívolas, incluso comentandome que tenía muchas cosas que darme que estaban en las maletas que casi no nos dejaban respirar en el cubículo. Al llegar al piso intenté no ponerme nervioso, aunque sonreía como loco. Abrí la puerta y justo cuando encendi la luz, dejando pasar a Tyler primero, todo el mundo gritó "¡sorpresa!", asustando al cumpleañero y haciéndole sonreír tres segundos después al ver que todo eso era para él solito, que la fiesta de cumpleaños obviamente era la suya.

Las madres fueron las primeras en lanzarse sobre sus hijos, Zack me pasó su teléfono para así seguir grabando las reacciones del muchacho y así saludaron todos. Para evitar más desastres había puesto una mesita y allí todo el mundo había colocado su regalo, menos yo por supuesto.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron todos nos sentamos en los sillones y sillas que había puesto allí, y una media hora, o así, luego de charlar los padres de los niños se fueron, diciendo que era hora de irse a dormir, y el papá de Tyler se sintió ofendido, en broma, diciendo que él no era un hombre que estaba en la tercera edad, que todavía le faltaba mucho. Todos nos carcajeamos.

Pete y su novio Patrick, Brendon y Dallon, Alex y su novia, Mark... Todos los amigos de los muchachos estaban allí. Le dije a Tyler que buscaría algo de beber en la cocina y él contestó con la cabeza, asintiendo antes de perseguirme a la misma. Al estar allí abrazo mi cintura por la espalda, dejando su quijada sobre mi hombro antes de susurrar en mi oído.

— **¿Cuándo nos vamos a casa? Estoy cansado... No lo tomes a mal, príncipe, ya sabes que...** — Sonreí de lado y me gire para callarlo con un dedo en sus labios, bebiendo un poco más de mi lata recién abierta de Red Bull antes de dejarla sobre la encimera y abrazar el cuello del hombre con cuidado.

— **Estás en casa, ¿Acaso no lo ves? Eh... Feliz cumpleaños, Tyler. Tenemos un nuevo apartamento. Más grande y bonito que el anterior, y éste no lo pagó mi padre.**

— **No juegues con éste tipo de cosas, Medici... ¿De verdad es nuestro?**

— **Cuando termine de pagar el resto del préstamo es todo, todo, todo nuestro.** — Comenté antes de reírme, sintiendome aplastado en un abrazo segundos después.

— **¿Y cómo hiciste para tenerlo tan pronto? Dios, Dante, no te puedo dejar cinco segundos solo porque ya haces desastre...** — Bromeo antes de darme un beso ligero y estrujarme más, se veía muy alegre.— **No tenías que hacerlo por mi cumpleaños, o por... Ya sabes... Yo lo hubiese hecho.**

— **Siempre dije que con el primer cheque grande que me dieran compraria una casa... Y estoy bastante complacido con el resultado. Aún no lo ves todo.**

— **Lamento interrumpir el momento de diabetes, chicos, pero... Nos vamos. Me llevo a Josh y a Gemma, los dejaremos solos para que tengan sexo, a éstas alturas amos deben tener los testículos azules, y sean tan dulces como el sirope más dulce del mundo.** — Comentó Brendon asomando su cabeza por la puerta, riendo antes de acercarse y abrazarnos, despidiendose de ambos antes de guiarnos hasta la sala para que hiciéramos lo mismo con todos.

— **Avisen todos cuando lleguen por favor... Oh, ¡Gemma! Acuérdate de usar condón.** — Bromee haciendo que mi hermana se sonrojase e inmediatamente luego de verla cerré la puerta, apoyando la espalda sobre ella.

— **¿A la cama entonces? Dios, he extrañado tanto dormir contigo... He de intuir que Vergil está dormido, ¿no?**

— **Así es..**.— Me quité la camisa y me quedé con el binder y el pantalón puesto, tirandola sobre el sillón antes de tomar la mano de Tyler y guiarlo hasta la "sala musical".— **Cierra los ojos, vamos...**

— **¿Vamos a jugar a las escondidas a éstas horas?** — Gire los ojos por su broma y lo vi cerrar los suyos. Abrí la puerta y lo hice pasar poco a poco, teniendo cuidado.

— **Abrelos.** — Tyler, al ver todo, casi se pone a llorar. Se acercó al Ukelele luego de mirarme, como pidiendo permiso, y lo tomo con delicadeza, acariciando la madera barnizada del mismo.— **Feliz cumpleaños, anciano...**

— **Dios, Dante... No tenías por qué hacer todo esto, de verdad... Yo...** — Murmuro aquel hombre mirando su ukelele nuevo, tocandolo un par de veces y perdiendose en él... Era el momento. Saqué de mi bolsillo la cajita y me arrodille frente a él, temblando más que una hoja sometida al ventarron de otoño.

— **Sí tengo que hacerlo, Tyler. Cuando uno ama no existen sacrificios, y no puedo dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas aunque me cuesten, así sea monetariamente, porque muero por ver tu sonrisa... Y muero por ver tu sonrisa cada día al levantarme, ver tu rostro cada día al acostarme, el sentir tus brazos abrazarme a ti cada que la cama nos llama o simplemente la manera en que tu rostro se arruga al sonreír. Muero por ver eso y sentir lo mismo por el resto de mi vida contigo...**

— **Dante, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?** — Preguntó Tyler en voz baja, sumamente incrédulo... No podía imaginarse lo que estaba haciendo.

— **Shh.** — Lo mande a hacer silencio y suspire, tomando el valor suficiente.— **Lo que quiero decir es, Tyler Robert Joseph... Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposo por el resto de mi vida, ¿Te haría feliz ser el mío por el resto de la tuya?** — Pregunté suavemente, viendo como su rostro se ponía rojo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas... Oh Dios.

— **O---Oh, Dante...**


	15. XV

Estuve esperando varios segundos por su respuesta, segundos que se me hicieron más bien eternos por los nervios que tenía... ¿Y si me decía que no? ... El famoso "y si", ese si condicional siempre me tenía al borde del asiento, comiendome las uñas porque, bueno, no quería que nada malo pasara ni en mi vida ni en la de él. La rodilla comenzaba a incomodarme y, para ser honestos, estaba a punto de gritarle a Tyler que me diera una respuesta, así fuese "no"... Pero no tuve que hacer tal barbaridad, tampoco quería.

— **¿De dónde sacas tú todas éstas ideas? Dios, Dante... ¡Dios!** — Murmuro una exclamación al cielo con la voz rota, arrodillandose frente a mi para tomar mi rostro con ambas manos y besarme con mucha, mucha, mucha suavidad, acercandome a él mientras nuestros labios seguían reencontrándose.

De más está decir que encontré el lugar entre los brazos, sobre la cama, de Tyler y lo reclame como mío, respirando de forma acelerada pues habíamos estrenado aquella habitación... O así solía decir la gente como un sinónimo en el argot popular de tener sexo. La mano izquierda de Tyler ahora tenía un toque frío gracias al anillo, anillo que nos pesaba y nos hacia volar al mismo tiempo a ambos. Tyler estaba sumamente feliz.

— **Menos mal que lo hiciste tú... Yo me hubiese comido la cabeza durante tres meses más, al menos, para poder pedirtelo como yo creía que debía ser.** — Comentó con voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados, abrazandome a él con un tanto más de fuerza. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Nadie sabía que yo tenía aquella idea demente de pedirle matrimonio al mayor, y prefería que fuese así sólo para no tener problemas luego por si me rechazaba... Ahora veía eso estúpido y quería decirle a todo el mundo que ese anillo que adornaba el dedo anular de la mano de Tyler era mío, era un símbolo de que aquel hombre, en alma, me pertenecía... Así como yo también le pertenecía a él, sin rechistar y sin duda alguna.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente se asemejó en mucho al descansar de la noche anterior... O las acciones previas al mismo. Pero cuando por fin salimos de la cama para hacer vida fuera del cuarto, Vergil nos recibió con ladridos y lloriqueos, como diciendo que había extrañado a su padre a gritos, como un bebé que había visto a su padre después de mucho tiempo. Luego de salir del cuarto para ver eso, le pusimos una correa al can para así salir de casa, tomados de mano por supuesto. Iríamos a comprar café en la cafetería y nos iríamos a pasear a un parque que estaba cerca, y que tenía un sitio especial para perros, que era importante. El vecindario era uno bastante bueno... Y digamos que quizás no se lo dije a Tyler, pero Josh y Gemma estaban a punto de ser nuestros vecinos, nada más quedaba que ella firmase y el departamento de en frente sería el de ellos, Josh había dicho que no quería separarse tanto de Tyler y... Bueno, allí estaba el resultado.

Hablando de ellos, le había prometido a Gemma que el día siguiente sería para estar los cuatro juntos en la nueva casa -que había aprovechado de limpiar un poco - y así pasarla bien juntos, jugando Mario Kart o Super Smash Bros Brawl en el Wii U, que se había convertido ya en deporte para nosotros.

— **No dejo de querer enseñarle a todo el mundo esto... Josh se va a morir.— Dijo mientras entrábamos a la cafetería, poniéndonos en la línea de tres personas, cinco con nosotros dos.** —Nunca pensé que me casaría, que lo haría antes que él y que sería con el chico más maravilloso del mundo... Jamás, ni en mis más salvajes sueños.

— **No soy tan maravilloso, vamos... ¿Cómo no te ibas a casar si eres hermoso? Por favor, no seas absurdo, precioso...** —Rápidamente al voltear y ver a la cajera, Rebecca, sonreí y le pedí un par de chocolates calientes con muffins de vainilla con nueces acarameladas, solía ser nuestro desayuno, en otra cafetería, en esos días que no teníamos ganas de hacer nada... Lo único que cambiaba era el chocolate, pues normalmente tomábamos café; Tyler con leche y yo sin, no me gustaba tomar el café si no era oscuro, puro. Tyler sacó su billetera y pagó él todo, pues la última vez lo había hecho yo, y Rebecca entró en shock, mirándome a mi durante un par de segundos antes de gritar algo fuerte.

— **¡Dante! ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Le pediste matrimonio a tu novio!? ¡Aaah! ¡Felicitaciones! No, no, no. Ustedes no tienen que pagar nada. Es más...** — Escribió la orden con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se la pasó a su compañera barista, yo ya conocía a Rebecca desde hace un tiempo, un par de semanas, y siempre me quedaba hablando con ella pues era uno de los primeros que, al levantarme, visitaba su cafetería. — **Felicitaciones, Dante... Felicitaciones a ti también, Tyler, cuida de tu flamante novio y futuro esposo, ¿eh? Es un buen amigo.** — Y con eso nos despidió, pues estábamos haciendo que la fila tardase en avanzar. Al llegar a la zona donde se pedían las cosas nos dieron nuestros muffins y las tazas con el chocolate... Pero también nos dieron un trozo de brownie con un lazo. Eran esos detalles que hacían que comprar en esa tienda fuese tan agradable.

Al salir y esperar a que Vergil se sacudiera un poco, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia uno de los bancos del parque, sonriendo de lado. No decíamos nada aún del incidente del local, pero al parecer pronto sería.

— **Así que... ¿Andas presumiendome por allí? Te pasas, Dante. Te pasas...** — Murmuro Tyler antes de besar mis labios con suavidad, repartiendo todo con gusto antes de beber de su vaso de plástico, mirándome mientras lo hacia.

— **¿Y qué si lo hago? Eres un sueño hecho realidad, eres el mejor partido de todos.** — Dije de forma burlona antes de darle un mordisco al muffin, ronroneando al encontrarme con un trozo de nuez.— **Ella es una de las mejores chicas que he conocido, su madre murió hace poco y aún así le sonríe a todo el mundo... Esa tienda lleva allí desde hace dos generaciones y no han dejado de ser la mejor cafetería que hay en el vecindario... La he visto ir al refugio para personas sin techo con todo lo que le sobra del día para dárselos a ellos y que nada se pierda... Me encanta vivir aquí.**

— **Y aquí viviremos durante un buen tiempo... A mi también me encanta tener el apartamento aquí... Es un buen sitio, hay locales de comida cerca -sí, vi que había un Taco Bell y por eso te agradezco mucho** , **también hay un parque para nuestro pequeño y, para rematar... Vivo con mi príncipe, ¿Qué más hay que---? Ah... Paparazzis... Creo que nunca he estado tan feliz de ver a alguno**.— Musito antes de envolverme suavemente en sus brazos y besarme, dejando su mano, con el anillo, sobre mi mejilla.. Entendía lo que estaba haciendo, claro que sí, y el pecho se me inflo de puro orgullo.

Ese hombre sería mío por el resto de mi vida.

Al terminar de besarme acomodó un poco mi cabello, mi camisa y rio bajo antes de volverme a hablar, supuse que había visto alguna de las marcas que le había hecho el día anterior... ¿o eran de ésta mañana? No sabría decir con exactitud.

— **Así que, príncipe... ¿Cuándo nos casamos?**


	16. Chapter 16

No había nada más que paz. Estábamos rodeados por el dulce y delicioso calorcillo que desprendía la calefacción del apartamento y, además, la piel de Tyler y sus brazos abrazando mi cuerpo se sentían como la gloria misma... ¿Era así tener pareja? ¿Era así de perfecto despertar el día de navidad con alguien a tu lado? ¿Esto era vivir? La respuesta era sí a todo. No todo era tan perfecto, es decir, Vergil se había hecho pipí (era fácil para mi olerlo) y todavía sentía la pesadez de la comida de la noche anterior asentarse en mi estómago, pero todo eso lo valía. El cachorro estaba a los pies de ambos y nosotros, como siempre, envueltos en el gran cobertor color azul rey. 

—Ty... Ty, cariño... Es navidad...—Murmure en su oído, empujándole un poquito cuando me dieron ganas de ir al baño... De verdad deseaba levantarse desde hace rato, pero no quería interrumpir tan pronto el sueño ajeno... Como si no hubiesen dormido lo mismo. A veces, Dante, eres un desastre. Pronto el hombre de mis sueños, quien se encontraba debajo de mi, soportando mi "peso" sobre su pecho, despertó, estirándose con suavidad antes de volver a abrazarme y regalarme una sonrisa adormilada.

—Buenos días, príncipe... Y... Feliz navidad. —Contesto con voz gruesa, llena de ese polvo que el hombre de los sueños había espolvoreado sobre nosotros hacia ya algunas horas.— ¿Listo para abrir regalos? Vamos a ver qué te trajo Santa... A ti, a nuestro pequeño campeón y a mi. —Pregunto con entusiasmo antes de darme una pequeña palmada en la espalda, robándome un pequeño beso antes de empujarme un poquito, haciendo que Vergil se levantase moviendonla cola, estornudando un par de veces antes de lanzarse hacia su padre y hacia mi, ladrando. Obviamente, como buenos padres, nos quedamos otros cinco minutos más, ¿Como logre aguantarme? Ni yo lo sé. Lo cierto era que después de acariciar a nuestro cachorro terminamos en el baño, tomando turnos para hacer nuestras necesidades y lavarnos los dientes, intercambiando besos y miradas mientras. 

—Voy a poner la cafetera a andar, ¿Si? No veré ningún regalo... Y si tú miras alguno ya sabes lo que pasa, Joseph. —Amenace en broma solo por el hecho de que ambos estabamos demasiado emocionados por ver que le había comprado cada uno al otro... Era mágico. Rápidamente salí del cuarto con mi binder y mi pantalón de pijama y camine con mis pantuflas hacia la cocina, echándole agua a la cafetera y café al filtro de la misma, encendiéndola y sentándose en la encimera de la cocina, esperando a que el vocalista viniera. Habían quedado con que Josh y Gemma vendrían más tarde a presumir sus regalos y a almorzar (nada especial, simplemente haríamos una pizza, horneariamos galletas y veríamos películas tomando ponche, nada demasiado complicado. 

—Listo, príncipe, deja que sirva el café y saque las galletas de la nevera. —Dijo el que era mi novio antes de abrir la nevera y sacar las galletas crocantes y frías, tomar dos tazas -una de ellas teniendo el símbolo de la primera orden- y servir el café en ellas para entonces dejar un beso en mi frente.— ponlas en un plato, guapo, y vamos a destrozar papel de regalo. —Bromeo el mayor, haciéndome reír antes de ponerme en acción, buscando el platito, dejando las galletas allí y poniendo la bandeja en remojo para lavarla luego. Camine hacia la sala y me senté frente al arbolito que habíamos decidido comprar ambos... Ni muy pequeño ni demasiado grande, el tamaño perfecto para no perder espacio en la sala. Tyler se colocó a mi lado, poniendo las tazas en la alfombra antes de tomar un sobre y ponerlo a un lado, tenia una D gigante, y él simplemente lo escondió... Debía ser algo importante, y eso no hacia nada más que ponerme nervioso y emocionado.. ¡Qué seria!

—Tramposo... Bueno, ten. —Murmure tomando una caja del tamaño de mi mano, entregándole una de las sorpresas que me habían encargado de darle, y era una de las mas emocionantes. Tyler la tomó y la destapó, quitando el papel delgado que lo separaba del contenido de la misma caja, tapándose la boca y abriendo los ojos más que dos lunas al ver lo que realmente tenia el interior de la caja.— Oh, sí... Preparate... También tengo otro regalo para ti, ese va en conjunto con este... Espero que te guste tanto como me gustó a mi... —Murmure pasándole una caja un tanto más grande, ésta caja era la de un traje de Tom Ford, para el que tuve que ahorrar algún tiempo, pero... No importaba. Era negro por completo, pero al ser puesto contra cualquier tipo de luz, tenía reflejos rojos... Gracias a dios que Tyler apartó las tazas porque si no tendríamos unas buenas quemaduras y una alfombra manchada.

—¿Cómo que un montón de nominaciones a los Grammy's? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Un traje? Esto es carisimo, Dante... Esto es de diseña--- ¿¡Tom Ford!? No, no, Dante... Esto es una grosería. —Dijo estrujandome aun, enterrando el rostro en mi brazo, haciéndome reír en voz baja... Realmente me esperaba esa reacción, pero eso no lo hacía menos chistoso o adorable.

—Eso todo es tuyo, hay otras cosas pero son como tonterías. —Dije pasándole una caja el doble de grande, casi el triple, donde había puesto cuerdas de bajo, ukelele, pajuelas, fuetes, camisas, camisetas, un par de tazas temáticas, unos zapatos y un par de beanies, no era demasiado pero aun así eran cosas que le gustarían. 

 

Luego de que nos abrazamos por un rato por esos regalos, tomamos los de los demás, una caja alargada en particular me dio curiosidad, y no pensé dos veces en abrirla al ver que tenia mi nombre, quedándome de piedra al ver lo que era.

—Maldito Brendon... —Murmure antes de carcajearme con incredulidad, enseñándole a Tyler la caja antes de leerle la carta pequeña que venía en su interior.— "Feliz navidad, perdedores; usalo en Tyler y agradeceme luego. Posdata, el lubricante fue idea de Jack." ... Para la próxima le compraré lencería rosada de encaje, te lo juro por dios. 

—No creo que a dios le agrade tal blasfemia, amor. —Respondio Tyler en broma, haciéndome reír mientras apartaba la caja. Era un packer con doble función... Vaya idiota, se hacía querer. Veía los demás regalos, dejando los que ya estaban abiertos a un lado, hasta que por fin se acabaron. Recibimos demasiados, jamás había visto tantos regalos... Una guitarra y un balón de basket por parte de Nikki y Reed, Gemma y Josh nos regalaron sweaters horrendos y onesies, todos para las pijamadas que solíamos tener, camisas y pantalones por parte de los demás. Todo era hermoso, pero... Todavía faltaba. 

—¿Y el sobre...? Tiene mi nombre. —Dije con facilidad antes de alzar una ceja y una mano hacia mi novio, ladeando el rostro hacia un lado, esperando a que me lo diera. 

—Sé que me vas a querer matar, pero... Por mucho que me quiera adueñar de toda la atención y el logro, no es solamente de mi parte, es de todos. Feliz navidad, Dante... —Me entregó el sobre y dejó un beso en mi sien, tomando su teléfono rápidamente para grabar... Esto era grande. Desprendi la pestaña y entrecerre los ojos con una sonrisa, mirando a mi novio de reojo, y a la cámara. Cuando tuve el papel que estaba dentro fuera, lo desdoble y leí, quedándome de piedra...

Era, nada más y nada menos, que mi operación de pecho... Estaba completamente paga y pautada para el tres de enero. Me lance encima de Tyler llorando cual bebé entre risas, ¡No me lo esperaba! Ese era el mejor regalo del mundo. 

Lo ultimo que dijo Tyler antes de que se cortase el vídeo fue un "Tu ultima navidad con esos sacos, Dante, ¿Estás emocionado?"

Posteriormente, procedí a enseñarle lo emocionado que estaba, y quizás, puede que sí, puede que no... A darle uso al regalo de aquellos dos idiotas.


End file.
